You Think He Has It All
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: You would think that Matt Hardy has it all right? The house, the cars, the dream job, needless to say the man had it all or at least everyone thought he did. There is more to it than what we all thought...Whats happened since the baby has been born?
1. Chapter 1

You would think that Matt Hardy has it all right? The house, the cars, the dream job, needless to say the man had it all or at least everyone thought he did.

Matt was sitting at home in Cameron North Carolina and just flipping through the channels on the TV nothing was catching his eye to watch. He sighed as he hated being off work and nothing to do. When he and Jeff arrived home two days ago they helped their dad with the chores and he did all the mowing and there was nothing to do as of right now. Lucas was cuddled up next to him and sleeping on the couch and he was thinking about getting on his bike and taking a drive but didn't want to leave the house. The few times a week he was home it was nice to be home.

Normally his life was filled with normal chaos and filming the Hardy Show was normally being done but Shannon wasn't feeling good and working at Gas Chamber and Jeff was at home with his girlfriend who was happy to see him and he was spending time with her.

He was bored plain and simple. He reached over and grabbed his laptop and signed on to MySpace thinking of writing another blog, but he wasn't in the mood for a blog right now either. After checking his messages and making sure his page was running the way it should be he checked the comments and one struck him in a good way.

Hardy Chick: Hey Mattie…hope it's cool that I call you that. SD was tight loved the Twist of Fate to Drew so finally nice to see you back in action…Love and miss ya

Kinley Eaton

After clicking on her profile he found her a beauty and looked at her profile and looked at her pics he could see some of her at a wrestling show holding a "Hardy Sign" and then he saw the back of her neck it had the Hardy Sign on it and he thought to himself wow a devoted fan no matter what… After looking at more pics he decided to comment her back

Matt Hardy: Hey Kinley it's cool that you call me Mattie only certain ppl get to! Your right it was nice to finally get the Twist of Fate on Drew and it's glad to be back in action…come find me later and we can talk…

Matt Hardy

He signed on to MySpace IM and logged on and stayed on for a few and he got this IM from Kinley Eaton

Kinley: You rock you know that. Thanks for the comment

Matt: Your welcome thanks for mine what's up?

Kinley: Not much just walked in the door a few minutes ago and saw that I had new comment approvals and looked through and saw one was you and you were online hows it going?

Matt: Not much going on here kinda bored right now

Kinley: The Great Matthew Hardy bored who knew….sorry uncalled for

Matt: It's okay Kinley I don't mind hello I get called out by Jeff or Shannon all the time

Kinley: LMAO you do on THS but I have to say I love watching them do all the stupid stuff and not you

Matt: That's because I am the smart one and stay behind the scene and try not to be stupid btw love the tat on your neck that's tight you have anymore?

Kinley: Why thanks and yes I have three more

Matt: Well don't keep a man waiting what are they

Kinley: RKO for my best friend and one for Love and Protector and the Hardy Sign

Matt: Your friends with Orton?

Kinley: Yes well we haven't talked in forever old friends more or less…

Matt: Ah that's cool

Kinley: Someday I think… ugh

Matt: You okay?

Kinley: Nope massive migraine that's why I'm on during the middle of the day

Matt: That's not good I wish I could make you feel better

Kinley: You just did…

Matt: here is my number XXX-XXX-XXXX (YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD PUT A NUMBER IN DID YOU?)

Call me

Kinley: Hang on hon let me find my phone

Matt: Take all the time you need. Are you in NC by chance I see you split your home between NC and KS

Kinley: I am in NC right now for once I haven't been here in 3 weeks

Matt: I know a perfect way to relieve stress and tight muscles and all

Kinley: Me too, you first

Matt: hot tub and a massage

Kinley: that's two of them yes…the rest are my meds and sleep

Matt: do you want me to let you sleep?

Kinley: Nope…you can give the massage if you're up to it and I will take my meds and try to crash while you give me the massage

Matt: I can handle that. Do you want to come here or me there?

Kinley: You can always come here that way if I crash out on you, you can at least leave

Matt: Now why would I want to leave a beautiful woman like you in pain and alone?

Kinley: Good point

Matt and Kinley talked for a bit longer till he said he was on his way and he was true to his word about 15 minutes later and pulling into Kinley's drive.

As Matt cut the engine to his vette he was impressed at the house she lived in it was a huge ranch and he could tell from pulling up it was a walk out and he could see the pool and hot tub and the deck he was impressed. As he knocked on the door and waited till Kinley opened up and once she did he was amazed again by her beauty.

"Hi Mattie come on in" Kinley stated as she opened the door wider allowing him to come in.

"Thanks Kinley how are you feeling?" Matt asked as he walked in

"A bit better my meds are starting to kick in and plus I have eaten so that helps some." Kinley stated and closed the door behind him "Let me show you around"

"Are you sure hon. I don't want you to be in anymore pain" Matt told her while smiling at her

"Don't' worry about that Mattie. Come on" Kinley told him and held out her hand and he took it.

"As you can tell this is the living room and then the formal dining room that I never touch it just gathers all my bills!" Kinley stated

"I can understand that one I have the same but no table I need to find one" Matt replied and smiled as she led him from room to room he was impressed by the Kitchen "Do you cook a lot?"

"I do but I haven't here lately as I haven't been home much" Kinley told him as he led him down the hall and to her office and then showed him the bedrooms and then the master.

"I love the colors you have done in here Kinley so relaxing" Matt told her he was referring to the light blue and chocolate colors and a few pictures on the walls and a flat screen TV was on the wall and then the bathroom was right off her room and then through that was her closet. Off her room was a sitting area.

"Thanks this was my first project to do and I am glad I did it first always glad I can come in here and relax. I love how light it is in here but at night or if I have a migraine I can close the blinds and pull the curtains and sleep" Kinley told him

"Well how about we get started on that massage I promised you. Where would you like it to happen?" Matt asked

"Well I would love to show you the rest of the house first. There is a basement still" Kinley told him and smiled at him "Then the massage"

"That's cool lead the way babe. Is it okay if I call you that?" Matt asked while he smiled and looked into the bluest eyes

"That's fine by me" Kinley told him and they walked out of her bedroom and walked down the hall and back through the kitchen and then down the stairs to the basement "here we are my basement"

"This is amazing, I love it." Matt stated and looked around the room that was a big as the whole house and he saw at one end a huge flat screen with stereo and all the gaming system "You have a gaming system?"

"Yes I do…I do a lot of yoga on the Wii and when my friends come we gather down here and there is a spare bedroom down here as well its own bath and a wet bar and then my home gym is around the corner" Kinley told him she could tell that he loved everything

"I love your house. I see you have a pool and hot tub is your pool heated?" Matt questioned

"Yes it is or I would never swim in it" Kinley told him "We should swim sometime"

"Yes we should I would love that" Matt told her "Kinley I hope that this doesn't bother you at all but I am starting to fall in love with you. I feel at complete ease with you"

"Mattie I feel the same way. I am not only a huge fan but you're a great person and I feel completely at ease with you and I am starting to fall in love as well" Kinley responded

Matt pulled Kinley close to him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips and after the kiss broke they kissed again and finally head up stairs for Matt to start on the massage on Kinley.

"Okay hon do you have any massage oil?" Matt asked

"yes I do its in the bathroom do you want me to strip from the waist up?" Kinley asked

"that's up to you and it would be nice. " Matt told her as he watched her strip her tank off and then pull her bra off and laid down on her stomach on her bed "you my dear are beautiful."

"Thanks honey…you are well damn as well…" Kinley told him and he bent down to kiss her check "I want to say sorry now if I fall asleep on you I don't mean to"

"That's okay I know you are worn out and tired and don't' worry about it. I will be here when you wake up" Matt told her then straddled her and started to work his magic on her back. He could tell from the tiny moans coming from her that he was working all the tension out of her back and it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Matt finally stopped working on Kinley's back and laid down next to her and just rubbed his hand up and down her back and fell asleep next to her.

As Matt laid down next to Kinley he couldn't help but fall more in love with her than he already was. He had found his dream girl. Both Matt and Kinley slept for a few hours and as Kinley was starting to wake up she found herself looking into the face of Matt and noticed how relaxed he was a how cute he is in his sleep. She found herself falling head over heels in love with him as well.

As the next few weeks passed Kinley and Matt were basically connected at the hip always together. Jeff and Stephanie both loved Kinley and knew she was the right one for Matt. Matt was getting ready to make a four week stint out on the road and was going to ask Kinley to join him and all.

Kinley was getting ready to walk through her front door when her phone rang and after looking at the caller Id it was Matt

"hey sweetie what's going on?" Kinley asked

"Not a whole lot hon getting ready to start packing. I was actually calling to see if you are willing to travel with me for the next four weeks?" Matt questioned as he laid back on his bed and stared at the picture on the wall that was of him and Kinley

"I will need to talk to my boss hon let me call you back in a few how is that?" Kinley asked

"Talk to you in a few hon. How about supper tonight?" Matt asked

"I will see you in a bit for supper honey and will just tell you then" Kinley stated

After hanging up she called her boss who allowed her to cash in some vacation time and asked her if everything was okay. Kinley and her boss were very good friends and she told her that she was going to travel with her boyfriend for the next four weeks as he was a pro wrestler and her boss about flipped out when she found out Kinley was dating Matt Hardy and told her to take the next six weeks off and have the time of her life but to check in every now and then with her.

As Kinley grabbed a change of clothes and headed out the door to Matt's house she was doing some thinking and thought about their relationship and how perfect it was, they both compliemtned each other very well, and they hadn't had any fights and if they did it was over something completely minor and they always got passed it and made up. Kinley was more in love with Matt and she knew that he was completely in love with her as well. As Kinley pulled into Matt's drive and parked her car she grabbed her bag and headed in he was actually outside on the porch taking in the air as it was pretty nice out.

"Hey babe" Matt greeted her and pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Hey yourself" Kinley stated and smiled as Matt pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have the next 6 weeks hon"

"Sweet honey. I love you"Matt stated

"I love you too." Kinley told him and they headed in to eat supper

Matt had been out shopping earlier in the day and the item he bought was perfect for tonight he knew that he and Kinley were perfect for each other.

"Kinley honey I have a question for you. You know I love you to death you are everything for me, we have been dating for almost five months and I have completely fallen in love with you, you are my life and I love you with everything in me and more. Will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs Mathew Hardy?" Matt asked as he got down on one knee and reached in to his pocket and pulled out the diamond ring.

"Matt I love you with everything I have in me and more. You are my dream man and I have to say I have fallen more in love with you daily and Yes sweetie I will marry you in a heartbeat" Kinley answered as Matt slipped the ring onto her left and pulled her into a hug and then pressed a tender passionate kiss to her lips "Matt is beautiful I love it"

"I'm glad baby. I love you sweetie" Matt told her

"I love you too honey" Kinley told him and kissed him again

As the couple ate dinner that Matt led Kinley up to the bedroom and they proceed to make love as a newly engaged couple.

The next morning Kinley was out of bed before Matt as she had made an appointment with her doctor as she hadn't been feeling all that well. After getting cleaned up and leaving a note for Matt that she was seeing her doctor before they left she headed into town and checked on her place before going to the doctor's office and once arriving and getting checked in she was looking at her calendar on her phone and noticed that she was at least 3 weeks late on with her monthly it was like clock work and once she was called back and had all the vitals taken she told the nurse and she made a note of it in her chart.

After seeing her doctor and having blood work done she headed to the nearest Walgreen to pick up her meds and headed back to Matt's

"You okay Kinley you are pretty quiet?" Matt asked

"Just worn out hon and waiting to hear back from my doctor that's all honey" Kinley told him

They spent most of the day getting packed and ready to leave for the next tour Matt had even arranged a time for Kinley to spend with Randy as the two of them were close friends. As they headed to supper that night before heading to the airport as their flight left at 11pm it was going to be a late night for both.

"Hey Kinley your phone is ringing honey" Matt called from the bedroom

"See who it is please" Kinley called back as she wasn't feeling good

"Your doctor hon" Matt told her while bringing the phone to her

"hello this is Kinley" she answered and walked to sit down on the bed next to Matt who pulled her into his arms and held her. "Okay thanks for letting me know I will make an appointment with you when I return in four weeks thanks"

"You okay hon you look pretty pale" Matt asked

"My test results came in from yesterday hon. I am anemic but that's nothing new with me but one came back that will change everything in our lives honey" Kinley told him

"Baby what is it?" Matt questioned

"We are pregnant about 8 weeks baby" Kinley told him

"We are pregnant?" Matt stated and Kinley nodded her head yes

"Yes baby" Kinley told him with tears streaming down her face

"Don't cry honey I am happy and excited" Matt told her

"I'm crying Matt because I am happy" Kinley told him as he pulled her close

"When do you see your doctor next? We can change our flight till tomorrow night honey if you need too" Matt told her while placing a hand on her still flat stomach

"Let me call her back will quick honey" Kinley stated and called her doctor back and scheduled them to come in since she was open late "How about 30 minutes babe"

As the couple headed out and after seeing Kinley's doctor again they were able to have a sono and she is actually 9 weeks and due two weeks before Christmas both were extremely excited.

As the couple headed to the airport Matt was thinking to himself that he would love to be married to the woman carrying his child but be married before the baby would be born but he didn't know if Kinley felt the same way. They had only been engaged for a few months before finding out they were pregnant.

"Kinley hon do you want to get married before the baby comes?" Matt asked as he pulled his car into a parking space at the airport

"I was thinking the same thing and yes I do. I would love to get married beofre I start showing something small then after the baby is born we can have a big reception how is that?" Kinley asked

"Its what ever you want honey you're the mommy to be and all" Matt told her "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too Matt" Kinley stated as Matt helped her out of the car and into the airport where they actually met up with not only Jeff and Stephanie but Randy and Sam as well.

"About time I get to see you sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked as they all sat down

"I'm okay just worn out and it doesn't help any now that I am 9 weeks pregnant Randy" Kinley told her best friend

"Your pregnant I am so happy for you sweetie congrats to you and Matt" Sam stated as she hugged Kinley then hugged Matt.

"So what do your parents think of the pregnancy" Randy asked as he knew her parents well enough that they both would be happy and couldn't wait for the baby to be here

"Mom is happy as is Dad they can't wait to become grandparents for the first time. I also called your mom and dad and they are just excited" Kinley stated

"You know that they will now start dropping hints to Sam and I to have a family right?" Randy asked

"Oh I know." Kinley stated with a smirk on her face

"Wipe that smirk off your face Eaton" Randy told her with a laugh

"Oh Steph and you too Sam I need the two of you to help with wedding planing we are going to get married before I start showing" Kinley stated and both girls just sequaled with excitement and told Kinley they would love to help.

As the weeks slowly pass Kinley and Matt had their wedding planned out which was going to take place in the next two weeks, both Sam and Stephanie had been helping Kinley plan out her big day and they were also standing up with Kinley. Stephanie was the maid of honor and then Sam. Matt had Jeff as his best man and then Shannon standing up with him as well.

It was now finally the day of the wedding that was taking place in the Lutheran Church in Cameron and the girls were up and at the Day Spa getting relaxing massages and getting their nails done then their hair while the guys were out at Matt's house playing on the Wii and grilling out for lunch and just chilling before it was time to head to the church.

2pm

Everyone was dressed and everything was in place as pictures were being taken and Kinley was laughing at the guys as they were doing pics with Matt and the bridesmaids and the ring bear and flower girl then it was the rides turn with the groomsmen and everyone else. The family pictures were taken next and Matt had a surprise for Kinley.

"Rand where did you go?" Sam was asking for her husband as she knew of Matt's surprise for Kinley

"Sam he is in the bridal room with Kinley she is starting to freak out and I asked him if he could go and try to calm her down as they are best friends" Stephanie stated as she walked up to Sam and Sam just laughed

"I hope he can she was pretty nervous when we were getting our hair done" Sam stated as the two walked towards the bridal room together

Sam knocked on the door and smiled when her husband answered the door and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Matt needs the two of you quickly for a few more pictures" Sam stated after Randy kissed her

"Okay come on hon lets go see what your hubby has planned" Randy stated as he helped Kinley up

As the four of them walked to find Matt who was talking with the photographer about the next few pictures he smiled when both Kinley and Randy walked up

"Hon I know you will kill me but I thought you might like to have a few pics of you and Randy together as the two of you are best friends how is that?" Matt asked

"That's fine sweetie I was going to ask you the same thing" Kinley said with a smile on her face

The pictures didn't last too much longer they got all the ones they needed and finally it was time for the wedding to take place. Kinley's dad just handed her over to Matt while the pastor said the opening prayer and the vows were ready to bed red out loud.

"Kinley today I marry my best friend. And no Jeff for once that isn't you. I never thought I would find my soul mate when I had closed my heart off to love. The day I met you I knew you were the one for me. Thank you Kinley for showing me how to love again. You complete me and I can't wait to call you Mrs Matt Hardy daily" Matt said

"Matt I am as well marrying my best friend. And no Randy it's not you for once either…I had once been closed off to love for the rest of my life till the day I met you and I completely thank you for that. You have shown me how to love again. You complete me in ways I never thought was possible but you did the impossible and filled every void I have ever had and also every fear about love and all. Thank you for everything you have done. You complete me and I can't wait to hear you call me Mrs Matt Hardy daily." Kinley stated and smiled at Matt who had tears streaming down his face

"As Matt and Kinley have said their vows we now exchange rings for symbols of their love towards each other" Pastor Pool stated

"Kinley please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" Matt stated as he slid the ring onto Kinley's finger

"Matt please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Kinley stated as she slid the ring onto Matt's finger.

As Matt and Kinley have professed their love and exchanged rings I now by the power of God and in the State of North Carolina pronounce them husband and wife" Pastor Pool stated "Matt you may kiss your bride"

"Matt kissed Kinley sweetly on the lips in a passionate kiss and once the kiss broke "May I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Matthew Hardy."

The newly married couple shared another kiss before walking towards the back of the church and then meeting and hugging everyone in the wedding party and finally family and some close friends that were invited.

Over the next few months Kinley started showing more in her pregnancy and they couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or girl. Matt and Jeff during the last two weeks had gotten all the nursery furniture put together and done how Kinley wanted it and and she was thankful that was done.

It was now the day of the sono and everyone couldn't wait to find out what Kinley was having. Kinley was ready to go and waiting on Matt to hurry it up and get dressed as he was running late for once and Kinley was laughing as they were normally on time for all of her doctor's appointments but not today.

"Matthew would you hurry it up it can't take almost two full hours for you to get ready" Kinley stated as she walked back up to the master bedroom where her husband was pulling his shoes on 

"Sorry K but I didn't mean to over sleep and all. I just pulled my shoes on lets go we still have time hon" Matt told her and pulled her in for a kiss that she gladly returned

"I love you Mattie" Kinley stated

"I love you too Kinley" Matt replied as they walked downstairs and out to the car

"Have you thought of any names Matt?" Kinley asked

"Well for a girl I like Bella Ruby how about you?" Matt asked

"I like it. I have always liked Bella one of my favs and the middle name Ruby is sweet honey so we have a name if we are having a girl what about boy names?" Kinley stated as she placed her hands on her growing stomach that held their unborn baby who was kicking up a storm at 25 weeks

"What have you picked out sweetie?" Matt asked her as he steered his car in the direction of the doctor's office

"I like Randal, Xavier, Joshua and a few others I really like Joshua Randal" Kinley told Matt and smiled at her husband

"I like Joshua Randal as well honey, I think we have our names picked out" Matt told her as he pulled into the doctor's parking lot

"You sure baby we can always name him after you" Kinley stated

"As much as I love my name sweetie I don't want a baby named after me" Matt told her

"Okay Joshua Randal it is then. I was thinking of asking both Jeff and Randy to be the baby's god fathers with Stephanie and Sam the god mothers what do you think" Kinley said as they walked into the doctor's office hand in hand

"That's fine with me sweetie it's whatever you want" Matt told her

It wasn't long till Kinley was called back for her appointment and after having her vitals taken she groaned when she was told that she had gained 5 pounds and Matt just chuckled at his wife's reaction and he was met with a glare from his wife and laughed even more.

"Ugh I could kill you for laughing Mattie" Kinley stated once they were alone in a exam room waiting on Dr Morgan to come in

"Baby it just means that the baby is growing like it should be. In fact I find you very sexy right now and I would love to take you right now, but I will wait till we get home" Matt stated and smiled at his wife who had this come get me look on her face.

It wasn't long and Dr Morgan was walking into the room and got started on Kinley's exam who was pleased to hear that Kinley wasn't sick anymore and that she was doing good.

"Well Kinley I am pleased to say that you are doing great with this pregnancy and everything is going very smooth. I know we are also doing a sono are you two wanting to find out what your having as well?" Dr Morgan asked

"Yes we are. I can't help it I have to know so we can go from there" Kinley stated

"Alright then let's get started on your sono" Dr Morgan stated "This gel will be a little cold"

As Dr Morgan got started on the sono everything looked great with the pregnancy the baby was growing like it should be and also the baby's heart and spine were healthy and it was now time to see if they could find out what they were having. "Well your little one is wanting the two of you to know that you are having a little boy congrats you two" Dr Morgan said "I'll print off some pictures for you to have"

"Thanks Dr Morgan" Kinley stated as she wiped off the gel on her stomach

"Not a problem. Are you still traveling with Matt?" Dr Morgan asked

"Not really just to Pay Per Views which are every three or four weeks why?" Kinley asked

"Just wondering I don't want you wearing yourself too thin. I want you to try to relax more and all. I am not putting you on bed rest or anything I just want you to slow down and all" Dr Morgan said and handed the pictures to Matt

"Thanks Dr Morgan. Oh one question" Matt stated

"Yes Matt the two of you can still have sex. I get this all the time. Kinley dear I will see you in about a month. If you need anything just call" Dr Morgan stated before she gave Kinley a hug and shook Matt's hand.

Both Matt and Kinley were excited and after leaving the doctor's office they headed out to lunch and then to Babies R Us to shop around for bedding as they now knew they were having a little boy.

Kinley fell in love with a sports theme and Matt liked it as well and after paying for their son's theme to his room they headed home so they could relax as there was a pay per view this coming weekend.

"Hon do you want to stay home for this pay per view?" Matt asked

"Not really Mattie it's in Raleigh and if I get worn out we can always head home. I was going to ask Sam if she was coming and then to come down and stay with me here that way since Stephanie is staying home this next tour us girls could hang out" Kinley stated

"Good idea. I'm going to get supper ready after I take the bedding up do you feel like having everyone over to tell what we are having?" Matt asked before heading up

"That's fine hon. I'm going to lay down and all. Are we having chicken?" Kinley asked as they walked up the stairs together

"Yes we are I have it in the glaze you love now it's been soaking over night" Matt told her "I love you I might join in a few hon I'm tired as well" Matt told her

Kinley headed into lay down and saw that she had a few missed phone calls and after listening to her messages they were from her parents and one from Randy and Sam they were wanting to know what the baby was as everyone knew that Kinley was headed in for her sono today.

As the day passed Jeff and Stephanie came over to help get supper going Gilbert showed up not long after Jeff and Stephanie did and helped with dinner as well. Matt had called Randy and Sam last night and they were flying in for supper and were a surprise to Kinley as she had no clue and they were due to arrive right before supper started. Matt headed up to wake Kinley up and once he reached their bedroom he wasn't surprised to find their bed empty as he heard the shower running and then the doorbell rang and he ran down to answer It .

"Hey thanks for coming guys Kinley has no clue" Matt stated as he let Randy and Sam in

"Actually she does. Big mouth here couldn't keep it a secret any longer" Sam said and Matt just glared at Randy and finally laughed but he was in luck Kinley didn't check her text messages or emails on her phone so she had no clue

"Sorry do you really think I would keep this from her?" Randy asked

"No…you can't keep a secret to save your life you never could Randy" Jeff stated and laughed at Randy who glared at him and Sam who was laughing as well

"What hon he has a point. You couldn't keep the fact that you bought my engagement ring a secret let alone my wedding ring" Sam said "I found both as he had them laying out in plain sight"

"Sam sweetie he isn't good at lying either. What are you two doing here?" Kinley asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Surprise hon" Randy stated "We thought we could all travel up together for the PPV and then Sam said she wanted girl time and thought the two of you could hang out"

"I was going to call you later Sam and ask if you wouldn't mind staying here as Steph and I are going to chill and we want you to join so we can go up on Saturday and come home and relax" Kinley stated

"That's a good idea honey. How are you feeling and what are you having?" Sam asked as she hugged Kinley

"Not telling yet. I feel good just a little worn down and can't wait for this little one to be born" Kinley answered

"Come on tell me please I wont tell anyone else" Randy begged his best friend

"Not telling you have to wait right Matt, oh boy am I hungry it looks good" Kinley stated while dropping hints and smiled at Matt who smiled back.

"Its ready. Oh Boy I got the dressing and dessert" Matt said while dropping another hint

While everyone sat down for supper Gil was happy that Matt and Kinley were having a boy and both Sam and Randy and Steph and Jeff were excited that they were having a boy and about being the god parents.

Kinley was finally 32 weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to have this baby out of her. After bein g told that she was to be induced in 5 weeks she couldn't wait. Kinley had been placed on bed rest due to the fact that her blood pressure was up but not high and the doctors just wanted to keep an eye on her.

Kinley was getting ready to head to a doctor's appointment and Matt was home actually taking the next 10 weeks off to stay at home and spend time with Kinley and he had left the house to go and pick up Stephanie who was going as well.

"K hon we are back you a ready to go?" Matt asked

"I'm right here honey yes I am…so worn out already" Kinley stated as Matt helped her up off the couch and out to the car and helped her in and then got in the drivers side and they took off.

After the doctor's appointment everything was okay but Kinley's pressure was still up so she was still on bedrest and not in the best of moods. On the way home they were sitting at a stop light in Cameron when they were hit from behind and Kinley knew something was wrong the minute she felt water running down her leg she was in labor.

"Matt my water broke" Kinley stated

"You sure baby? Steph you okay?" Matt asked

"I'm fine Matt take care of Kinley I will call everyone else" Steph stated

It wasn't long till Kinley was in the hospital hooked up to the monitors and the baby was fine but coming 8 weeks early and was already dilated to a 8 and was in the process of getting her epidural put in place and once that was done Matt headed out to get Randy , Sam, Steph and Jeff who had arrived in the process.

"Hey hon how you feeling?" Randy asked

"In a lot of pain from the wreck my neck and back hurt but I only feel the pressure from the contractions now" Kinley stated

"Oh. I' m glad that you guys are okay" Sam stated and Randy pulled his wife into his arms and held her close

"Matt I'm starting to feel a ton of pressure" Kinley stated and Matt walked out to grab her nurse and with in a few minutes the room had been cleared out as Kinley was being instructed on how to push and all.

"Kinley with the next contraction I want you to push with everything you have in you. Matt please help her " Dr Morgan stated

"Okay and push….1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and relax and again deep breath Kinley and 1...2...3…4…5…6…7….and stop we have a little boy congrats mom and dad….Matt do you want to cut the cord?" Dr Morgan asked as the soft cries of the baby filled the room

As Matt cut the cord the nurse asked Kinley for the baby's name "Joshua Randal Hardy" Kinley answered as Matt sat down beside her on the bed as Dr Morgan cleaned Kinley up

"I would like to keep Joshua in the nursery for some test and all is that okay?" Dr Morgan asked

"That's fine. How is he?" Kinley asked

"He looks great. I just was to check him over and all if all looks great in a few hours I will bring him back in. You have nothing to worry about Kinley" Dr Morgan stated

Matt held Kinley as she drifted off to sleep and it wasn't long till Dr Morgan came back in with Joshua in her arms and walked over to Matt

"He is perfect. Joshua weighs in at 5lbs and 10oz he is 22 inches long and his lungs are great. I would like to keep him and Kinley in the hospital for about four days but he is doing great" Dr Morgan stated as she handed him over to his daddy,

"That's great. Am I able to stay up here with Kinley and the baby?" Matt asked as he held his son for the first time

"That's fine. I'll go out and grab your family" Dr Morgan stated

"Look at my angel happy birthday little man" Matt stated "Nov 2 2010 you my dear were born"

"He is a handsome little one Mattie" Kinley stated

"Yes he is dear here is your son" Matt stated as he handed his son over to his wife

It wasn't long till the rest of the family came in to see the newest member of the Hardy Family.

Matt was truly blessed with his little family. Kinley was perfect for him and so was his son. Who after four days in the hospital Kinley and Joshua was home and getting used to having everyone come over to see Joshua.

Matt finally had it all, his wife, son and all the family and friends he could want. His life didn't come together till he met Kinley and she felt the same way and they knew their lives were complete when Joshua came into the world.

Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you all know that I have changed Stephanie to Krista...and that both Matt and Jeff are still in the WWE not TNA**

Chapter 2

You Think He Has it All

2 Months Later

Kinley wasn't in the best of moods as her son kept waking up at night as he is very fussy. Kinley rolled over to find Matt still in bed and not responding to the crying child that was almost screaming now. Kinley groaned and got up to go and see what was wrong with Josh. After changing her son and fixing his bottle Kinley settled down in the glider in the nursery to feed her son his bottle hoping that it would calm him down. After burping Josh and rocking him back to sleep with his paci in his mouth Kinley laid down Josh in his crib and covered his little body back up and watched him sleep for a few more minutes and walked back to the master bedroom to fall back asleep, knowing that here soon she would be back up to tend to Josh again.

The next morning came quick for the new mom as she was up before Matt was and in the shower when she heard Josh start to fuss and cry and groaned when she finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body then wrapped her hair up in one as well and quickly rushed down to the nursery to see what was wrong with Josh but when she got there she was very thankful to see her sister in law Krista rocking her nephew and feeding him "Thanks Krista I will be done in a few" Kinley said

"Not a problem take all the time you want sweetie" Krista stated and smiled at Kinley "Go get dressed and wake up Matt he needs to get up as they are leaving here in a few for the next show"

Kinley walked back into their bedroom and smiled at Matt who was now up and getting dressed as he had to leave to meet up with Jeff and both leave for tour. "Hey Kinley how did Josh do last night?" Matt asked as he slipped his shirt on and stood up to give Kinley a hug

"You were to get up with him last night Matt and let me sleep as you are leaving in a few to go back on tour, he was up five different times, thankfully each time he settled back down each time and slept again still he woke up" Kinley stated and pulled a shirt on over her bra then pulled her jeans up and slipped some socks on and slipped her shoes on and walked into the bathroom "I am worn out and need sleep Matt"

"Sorry that I didn't get up sorry I didn't hear him screaming but thats all he ever does, I don't know the cries like you do Kinley." Matt told his wife as he walked into the bathroom to finish brushing his hair and pulling it back. "When is his next doctor's appointment?"

"Today you knew that but your still leaving anyways so what difference does it make, thankfully I pumped enough to feed him last night and didn't have to nurse him" Kinley stated

"Call me there is Jeff, I will talk to you later Kinley" Matt stated and kissed his wife's cheek and walked out not evening say that he loves her

Kinley let the best of her emotions get to her and let the tears slip down her face as she cried for the loving husband she had a few months ago, where did he go, where did their love life go, nothing has been the same since Josh has been born. Kinley loved her son and would do anything for him and that even meant getting no sleep when her husband who she thought loved her was gone on the road working all the time. Matt hasn't been home much since Josh was born claiming that he had to go back out of tour as Vince needed him as they were going into a huge feud with Jeff for the next few months.

Kinley finally composed herself and finished getting ready and walked down to nursery and smiled at Krista who was done feeding Josh and picked him up and he burped then threw up all over his mommy then smiled at her. "That wasn't nice Josh not nice at all, lets go and get mommy a new shirt now"

Krista took Josh and said that they would head downstairs to fix breakfast while Kinley changed her shirt and came down to eat with Krista before leaving take Josh to the doctor to see what was all going on and why he was so fussy. When Kinely made it back down to eat breakfast Josh was sleeping away in his swing and Krista had breakfast ready "Have I told you that you are a life saver?"

"A few times honey you okay?" Krista asked

"No, Matt and I arent' getting along and he was to get up with Josh last night and never did as I was up again and well here we are Matt is gone and I am by myself once again for who knows how long" Kinley told her sister in law who she was extremely close to

"I can understand that I am all alone as well. Jeff and I are falling apart and I don't know why, he keeps putting more and more distance between the two of us and I hate it, then again I don't know if I want to know why" Krista stated "What time is Joshy appointment honey?"

"Its in a hour and half hang on my cell is ringing will you watch him while I answer it" Kinley asked while she stood up and grabbed her phone "Its Matt"

Krista waved her off and started to clean up the dishes from breakfast and heard her phone start to ring "Hey Jeff whats up?"

"Not much Krista just wanted to call and say that I was sorry for yelling at you last night" Jeff said

"Its okay just we need to talk when you get back home, its nothing bad I just want to talk thats all" Krista told Jeff

"Thats fine talk to you later love you" Jeff said and thats was it and he hung up

As the girls took Josh to the doctor, they talked about their families and all and they were finally callled back to see Dr Loveland who was Josh's doctor.

"Sorry for the wait Kinley whats going on my nurse says that Josh has been crying non stop" Dr Loveland asked

"Yes he has been nothing is working, I have been pacing, bouncing and feeding him but nothing is working, I need sleep" Kinley answered

"Ah I can understand that, sounds like Josh here is colic. Are you still nursing?"

"I pump that way if I am not home and there is a babysitter they can still feed him by bottle" Kinley stated and smiled down at her son who was now sleeping in her arms

"I would like to put him on formula and put him on Nutramigen and add some oatmeal in the bottle at each feeding just a few tablespoons and that should help. Also put him on his tummy to sleep and give him a massage before he goes to sleep at him it will help and a warm bath" Dr Lovedland stated "I want to see him again in two or three weeks and if the formula isn't helping let me know"

As the girls headed out with Josh they decided to head to the store to pick up more of the formula and head to pick up lunch and then head back to the house. When they arrived at the house Kinley wasn't surrpised to see Randy at the house as Matt called earlier to let Kinley know that Randy called to see if he could stay for the next two weeks and that was fine with her. "Okay why is Randy here Kinley?" Krista asked

"Needing a place to stay while he is doing some scouting for his dad and Matt told him that was fine. I wonder where Sam is" Kinley stated

"Who knows, Jeff called as well this morning and well he at least said he was sorry for yelling at me" Krista stated

"Thats more than I got this morning from Matt he didn't even tell me hi when he called or that he loves me oh then again he hasn't since Josh has been born. I dont' know whats going on" Kinley stated as she pulled the car into the garage and parked and then got Josh out and walked to the front of the house where Randy was smoking. "Hey you put the smoke out and follow us"

Randy just smiled at Kinley and did as he was told and followed Kinley and helped the girls into the house and then unloaded the car with the bags from the store and headed in. "Okay Kinley whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Nothing just worn out not sleeping as my son doesn't want to sleep and he is colic and all. Thats why he is now on formula" Kinley stated and sat down on the couch

"Kinley I am headed home to do some laundry and all call me later and let me know hows little man is doing" Krista stated

"I will do that bye Krista and thanks again" Kinley stated and hugged Krista before she took off and was out the door

Kinley sat back down only to get back up when Josh started to cry, Randy picked Josh up and cuddled him close and swayed back and forth while Kinley fixed Josh is first bottle of formula. "Why don't I feed him, while you get some sleep honey" Randy stated

"You sure Randy?" Kinley asked

"Yes I am sure Kinley go and get some sleep. I will change him and make sure he is okay" Randy stated and took the bottle from Kinley and started to feed Josh

"Thanks Randy I will be upstairs you can put him down in his crib when he is done with the bottle just pop in the paci in his mouth and lay him down on his stomach and cover him up, change him first before laying him down though thanks Randy your a livesaver" Kinley stated and placed a kiss to her son's forehead and headed upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

While Randy feed Josh he walked upstairs to the nursery and checked on on Kinley quickly and walked down to change Josh as he was through with his bottle and changed him and made sure to burp the little guy and then rocked him to sleep and placed him on his tummy and checked on him one last time then close the door to his room and left it open about an inch and walked down to check on Kinley who he could hear crying.

"Hey sweetie whats wrong?" Randy asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to Kinley on the bed. "Talk to me sweetie"

Kinley dried her eyes and sat up and Randy pulled her close and gave her a hug "Randy my marriage is no longer where it used to be. Matt can't stand me he is never home and has been back to work since two weeks after Josh was born, the last time we shared anything was two months before Josh was born, how in the hell am I to stay married to someone who wont even pay attention to me?"

"You may not believe it Kinley but I understand where you are coming from in more ways than one" Randy stated

"Why do you say that?" Kinley asked

"Because Sam and I are divorced and have been since before Josh was born honey" Randy told her "I didn't want to tell anyone during a very happy moment in time and then when Josh was born we were putting on a show that night at the hotel we were in different hotel rooms and all, she signed the papers no problem at all."

"Randy you know you can tell me anything I am sorry sweetie." Kiney stated

"Its okay not many know just Vince and our families and a few others. Where is Matt I know he had at least 3 months off" Randy asked

"On tour with Jeff thats all I know, but something isn't right." Kinley told him and laid back on the bed and Randy laid down beside her "Randy make me feel alive again"

"Are you sure sweetie?" Randy asked

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you" Kinley stated

Randy just sent a smirk in her direction and stood to close the door Kinley walked over to where Randy was and it didn't take long for Randy to claim Kinley's lips in a tender kiss. Randy pulled Kinley's shirt over her head and smiled at the tank she had on and then pulled his own shirt off then Kinley pulled her tank off while Randy stripped not only his jeans and undies off while he also stripped Kinley of hers. Randy turned Kinley around and pulled her to him and unhooked her bra while she peeled it away from her chest. "Randy so you know now I am still leaking"

"I know honey, you were leaking some when you were 7 months pregnant, I dont' care" Randy told her and cupped both of her breast in his hands and kissed the back of Kinley's neck.

It wasn't long and the two of them played before Randy slid into Kinley's body both were moaning at contact and each others names as pleasure ripped through each other. As they were melting and blending their bodies together as the made love to each other they climaxed at the same time, Randy didn't pull out right away just rested his body ontop of Kinley's as they let their hearts slow down. Randy finally pulled out and laid down next to Kinley and she looked over at him "You have 10 minutes to recover before round two starts"

"Your on baby" Randy told her with a smirk as he was now hoovering over Kinley's body as his fingers slipped back in to Kinley's center as he played to bring on the first round of pleasure. Randy finally slid back into Kinley with a powerful thrust both moaned at the contact again and Randy bent down to kiss Kinley passionately.

"Randy god you feel so good in me don't stop" Kinley moaned

"I wont stop you feel so good around me oh God Kinley" Randy moaned in to her ear.

As they made love again after finally reaching their releases at the same time Randy pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest and smiled down at her. Randy was about to kiss her when her phone started to chime with a incoming text

**Why aren't you answering your phone? MMH**

_**I was sleeping why? KH**_

**I am coming by in about 45 minutes to get something MMH**

_**Okay I will be downstairs with Randy talking with him and starting on dinner if you want any as Krista is coming over to eat and spend time KH**_

**Wont be staying it wont take me long MMH**

_**Okay bye KH**_

"That was Matt he will be here in 45 minutes for something and thats it, he is to be in Texas not here something isn't right" Kinley stated as she slowly got dressed as she was a little sore

"Yes he is to be in Texas hon...what do you think he wants? Do you have any candles to lite?" Randy asked

"I don't know and yes I have candles I am also putting the sheets in the washer" Kinley stated as she watched Randy lite the candles and she sprayed some of her favorite body spray on the matress and then the two of them walked down and Kinley put the sheets in the washer.

Randy asked if he could go and get a work out in downstairs Kinley told him to have at it and started to work on supper. It wasn't long till she heard the cry of Josh who was waking up. Kinley went up and picked him up and changed him into a fresh diaper and by the time she made it downstairs she heard the front door open and Matt and some girl that looked familar to her in the house. Matt didn't even say hi to Kinley just kissed his son the forehead and walked upstairs.

As Kinley put Josh in his swing to start on supper she realized who the girl was and it was the nurse that worked in her doctor's office and her name was Hailey. "Hi Hailey how are you?" Kinley asked

"Good how are you?" Hailey asked

"Okay why are you here may I ask?"

"Well I was on a run and Matt saw me and offered me a ride home so I said okay, I love his car so nice" Hailey stated

"Oh, Matt's car is in the garage as I have been driving it since left this morning with his brother. Nice try now why are you here?" Kinley asked

Hailey didn't answer her as she knew she was caught in a lie and didn't want to box her way out of it she walked outside and sat down on the porch. Kinley called down to Randy to come up and watch Josh while she walked up to confront Matt. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead before she headed up to talk to Matt. After walking into the masterbedroom Matt had his other suitcase out and packing it with more clothes.

"Going somewhere where you need more clothes?"Kinley asked her husband

"Not really just away from here for a while" Matt responded coldly to her

"Matt I want to truth now. Why is Hailey here, I know where your car is and I bet if I call Jeff he will tell me that your not with him so out with it" Kinley told him

"Fine you want the truth, I followed you to St Louis where you claim you were spending time with your parents, I found you with Randy, thats before you found out you were pregnant. And so you know Hailey and I have been together since you were 6 months pregnant with Josh." Matt told her while trying not to yell at her

Kinley just reached out and slapped Matt across the face "You lead me on, is that why you have been working since Josh was two weeks old?"

"Yes thats why I have been gone so much, I have been with Hailey there you happy now its out in the fucking open" Matt told her "I want a DNA test done on Josh, I want to know the truth if he is Ortons"

Kinley just slapped him again she couldn't believe her ears that Matt wanted a DNA test done on Josh is own child "Matt how can you deny your own son?"

"Easy he has blue eyes. Mine are brown" Matt stated "Move damn it"

"I'm not moving till you tell me why" Kinley told him

Matt wasn't in the mood to talk to Kinley anymore and since she wouldn't move he shoved her to the side, Kinley fell into side of the door on the handle and started to cry. Krista had come over during all of this and walked up to tell Kinley she was taking the baby so she could rest. Krista was still downstairs with Randy as he was feeding Josh a bottle and both saw Matt storm out. Randy handed the baby over to Krista and ran up to check on Kinley who was sitting on the floor next to the door with her knees to her chest and crying.

"Hey hon you okay?" Randy asked

"I'll be okay Randy, can you help me make the bed please?" Kinley asked Randy held out a hand to help Kinley stand up and pulled her in for a hug and held her as she cried again.

"So you know Krista took Josh to her house for the night so you can get some sleep" Randy told her

"Okay please don't leave me tonight hold me please" Kinley asked

Randy told her that was fine and asked her if she felt like eating which Kinley shook her head and said maybe later. Randy just nodded his head and said that he would clean up the kitchen and put the food away for her. Kinley told him thanks and said that she was getting in the tub to try to relax.

That night as Randy held Kinley he couldn't help but have those feelings for her that he had once before they were strong feelings. Kinley as she laid in Randy's arms was thinking the same thing. She knew her marriage was over and had been for quite some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You Think He Has it All

The next morning came quick for everyone. Kinley was waking up still wrapped up in Randy's arms and he was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. Kinley heard her phone chiming and walked into the bathroom where it was charging and looked at the incoming text.

**Hope you got some sleep honey. J did great last night KMH**

_**Sweet and yes I got some sleep. Thanks for keeping him come on over and I will fix breakfast I need to talk to you KH**_

**Okay let me pack him up and we will be over KMH**

_**See ya in a few KH**_

Kinley smiled to herself when she heard that her son did great last night. She was very thankful to Krista for taking Josh last night. As Kinley walked back into the bedroom she didn't even notice that Randy was now facing her and smiling at her "Where do you think your headed"

"Down to make breakfast you care ot join us" Kinley asked

"Sure mind if I get in the shower first what happened to your arm?" Randy asked

"I wouldn't move so Matt shoved me out of the way, I hit the door handle on the way down not that big of deal" Kinley told him "Thanks for being here with me last night"

"Your welcome and its a big deal Kinley was this the first time?"

"Yes it was and it will be the last time. I am moving back home to St Louis and back to my house that I have thats not too far from you. I am going to ask Krista to join me for a while till I am set up again" Kinley stated

Randy stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead and went to get in the shower and try to calm down from what Kinley just told him. He was happy that she was moving back to St Louis he couldn't wait.

By the time Kinley made it down stairs Krista was walking in the back door with Josh in her arms. Kinley took her son and held him close. Krista could see the bruise and started to ask what happened between her and Matt but Kinley just shook her head and Krista took that when Kinley was ready she would come to her and talk about it.

"Krista I have a big favor to ask you" Kinley said while she put Josh in his swing

"Shoot whats wrong Kinley?" Krista asked while she started the eggs and started to scramble them

"I am moving back home for a bit, to my house that I have in St Louis would you mind coming with me to help with Josh till I am settled please?" Kinley asked

"I can do that honey, whats wrong please talk to me" Krista stated

"I am leaving Matt, he has cheated on me, is demanding a DNA test on Josh claiming he is Randy's not his because of his eyes" Kinley stated. "I slapped him twice and when he asked me to move I said no and he shoved me out of the way"

"What hon did something else happen?" Krista asked

"Yes I found out that he has been cheating on me since I was 6 months pregnant with Josh here with Hailey who is one of the nurses at the hospital" Kinley said

"Let me go and pack in a bit when are you wanting to leave?" Krista asked "Hi Randy"

"Hey Krista hi oh never mind he is sleeping" Randy stated

"Would you two mind keeping an eye on him I need to make a phone call and then I will be back down soon" Kinley asked

"Sure hon"

Kinley walked upstairs and placed a phone call to her boss who happened to be lawyer. After telling Brett what all happened he was more than happy to help Kinley out. Brett was shocked to hear that there were problems in house as everytime he spoke to Kinley everthing was great. Brett told Kinley to come by the house when she had a chance and would call her when the paper work was completedc. Kinley didn't want to keep Josh from Matt as she knew he was his dad. Brett also told her that a move away might be hard to do as Matt has a good lawyer but it might be easier since he is on the road all the time. Kinley did ask for sole custody till the DNA test was done.

As Kinley headed back down Matt happened to call her cell phone.

"Hello" she answered

"Hi. Do you have a moment to talk?" Matt asked

"Yes for a moment whats going on?" Kinley asked "So you know I am going to head back to St Louis for a few weeks to see my parents and all. I will call you if I am staying longer. Please call me when you are headed home"

"I think that is a good idea Kinley, I don't know but I might come by some time this next week and all. When are you headed out?" Matt asked

"Probably in three days. Do you want to spend time with Josh before I leave?" Kinley asked

"I would like to, but I know with us being in the same house it might not be a good thing, so why dont' you just send some pics from your phone and all. Call me when you leave so I know you got on the road okay" Matt told Kinley

"I can do that call me when you are at the house" Kinley said

"I can do that" Matt said and hung up

Kinley walked down to see breakfast was ready and both Randy and Krista were already eating. Kinley sat down to eat and both Randy and Krista could tell that Kinley was very calm. "K when would you like to head out?" Randy asked

"In about three days. I call my lawyer and asked him to draw up divorce papers, I am seeking sole custody of Josh till the DNA test comes back after that we will work something out. Matt is still in town and will come here after we leave. I would like to pack up all my things and Josh's things then head out. Randy you can drive my other truck and Krista and I will drive mine with Josh"

"We can get started after we eat honey, I will take Josh back to my house and call Jeff so he knows I am heading out with you and pack my clothes as well" Krista stated

After breakfast Krista packed Josh up again and headed to her house and called Jeff on the way and told him that she was headed to St Louis with Kinley and Josh, needless to say Jeff already knew and didn't really care. As Krista packed her clothes she thought about her own marriage to Jeff and noticed that during the last six months things haven't been like they should be that Jeff was gone more and more he had put more distance between the two of them.

Over at Kinley's

"Kinley why did you say pending the DNA test?" Randy asked while they cleaned up the kitchen

"Matt is claiming that Josh isnt his, he followed me to St Louis and saw the two of us before I found out I was pregnant with Josh. I know that I slept with you while I was there, but I know that Josh is Matt's" Kinley told him

"I'm sorry, I know that Josh isn't mine, but I do see where Matt is claiming Josh could be mine with the bright blue eyes he has but those are clearly like yours" Randy told her." I am going go and pack my clothes up and all"

Kinley went about packing up Josh's things and finally had his room done she even loaded one of her trucks and then started on her room and got all of her clothes packed and thankfully when she sold her house here in Cameron she put all the money into a savings account so she had money saved. She called her mom and asked her to go over to the house and turn the heat on and then open all the doors as she and Josh were coming home for a while.

Randy noticed that when he helped Kinley load things into her truck that she was only taking her clothes when he questioned her about it she said that she felt like she never really belonged here. When she sold her house she packed up what all and shipped it back to her house in St Louis. Randy recalled that since helped unpack it when Kinley was 6 months pregnant with Josh.

After everything was loaded Kinley sent Randy over to help Krista with Josh as she sat down in the office and started to write Matt a letter.

**Dear Matt-**

**I don't know how to say this, but I love you and a part of me always will. I know that we are done and thats not question, I know deep in my heart that we are over. I called Brett who is my boss and asked him to draft up divorce papers. Once the DNA test is done and we know for a fact that Josh is yours like he was the day he was born and when I found out I was pregnant. Please know that I don't want to drag this out, I want it done quickly.**

**You have really upset me when you are denying that Josh is your son and what hurt me even more is when you cheated on me with Hailey. I hope that you find happiness one day.**

**Kinley Hardy**

Kinley heard the front door open and Randy ran up to see if she was upstairs and walked back down and pulled her into a huge hug and wipe the tears away from her face that were falling. "You okay?"

"I will be. Brett called I need to sign the papers and then he will have then delivered to Matt" Kinley stated

"Is Brett on the way here?" Krista asked as she and Josh who was in her arms walked in the front door

"Let me take him, no we have to go to his house and I will run in and sign the papers" Kinley stated "Then we can leave for St Louis. Let me get this little guy changed"

"Already done we are ready to leave when you want" Krista stated

"Okay lets head out, I will call Matt from the road in a few days" Kinley stated

Once they were on the road Kinley headed to the office so she could sign the papers, Brett told her that he was sorry and also said that he would help in anyway. Kinley thanked him and they were soon on the road to St Louis. After deciding to drive to Nashville for the night then finish the rest of the drive tomorrow they set out and thankful that Josh was sound asleep.

After stopping for a few times to switch drivers and feed Josh and change him. Randy finally took over driving so Kinley could get some sleep as it had been Kinley and Krista in the truck with Josh. Krista gladly took over driving the other truck as she wanted some time alone to think about her relationship with Jeff and where it was going.

That night as they stopped in Nashville and and found a hotel little did they know that they were in the same hotel that the Blue Team was in (SmackDown), both Krista and Jeff were soon face to face but the only problem is Jeff wasn't alone, on his arm was Layla.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"Staying the night before driving into St Louis tomorrow you know that or did you forget the phone call?" Krista asked

"To be honest Krista I didn't pay that close attention" Jeff told her and walked off

Krista had tears in her eyes and as she walked back over to where Kinley and Randy were with Josh in her arms. Kinley could tell what was wrong and saw the whole argument. Just as Krista was about to say something, John Cena walked up to the group. Randy had arranged for him to meet them in Nashville to help move Kinley to St. Louis.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" John asked pretending that he didn't just see the argument between Krista and Jeff.

"Hey John." Kinley answered.

"Hey man. Can you help me get something out of the car while the girls and Josh get settled in their rooms?" Randy asked.

"Sure." John responded.

Krista and Kinley headed to Kinley's room so she could put Josh down. She knew that things between Jeff and Krista weren't wine and roses anymore. And she was becoming more and more concerned about her sister-in-law, especially after seeing Jeff with Layla on his arm.

"Spill it!" Kinley stated.

"Spill what?" Krista asked.

"You and Jeff. What's really going on?" Kinley answered.

"Oh that." Krista responded.

"Yeah that. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Kinley stated.

"Jeff and I have been married for 4 years now and as much as I would love to have a family, I just don't want one with him. I know that he's been cheating on me. We argue so much that a few months ago he moved out of the master bedroom and has been sleeping in one of the guest rooms." Krista stated. "I just can't deal with it anymore. I love him, but I can't live like this."

"Oh hon, why didn't you say something sooner?" Kinley asked.

"I wanted to try and fix things with Jeff without anyone knowing, but since he and Matt travel all the time together, I know that Matt knows Jeff is cheating on me." Krista answered.

"Hon, I am so sorry. I understand how you feel, although Matt hid his cheating on me very well. In a way I am glad that you and Jeff don't have any kids, otherwise he would probably deny them like Matt is now denying Josh." Kinley responded.

Meanwhile, down at the car Randy and John were talking about Kinley's moving to St. Louis. John was a little confused by it all and then seeing Krista and Jeff arguing in the hall didn't help at all.

"Randy, what the hell is going on with the Hardy's?" John asked.

"A lot. Matt had been cheating on Kinley since she was 6 months pregnant with Josh. She just found out today when he showed up at the house with his girlfriend. Kinley told him that she was going to move back to St. Louis and had temporary full custody as Matt has demanded a paternity test on Josh." Randy answered.

"Damn. Now what's going on with Krista and Jeff. I thought things were really good between them?" John asked.

"That I have no idea. Today is the first time I have ever seen them like that. I have a feeling that when we get back to the room, we'll find out more." Randy answered as they headed back towards his and Kinley's room.

Once they were in the room, Krista wasn't there and Randy figured that she headed to her room after talking to Kinley. Randy wanted to know what was going on with Krista and Jeff, but decided to wait until Krista said something herself.

"Where's Krista?" Randy asked.

"I think she headed down to the hotel lounge. She's pretty upset." Kinley answered.

"Great. That's all we need is a hung over driver tomorrow." Randy responded.

"Randal Keith Orton I will not have you accuse my sister-in-law of getting drunk. I have never once seen her drunk in all the years that I've known her." Kinley snapped.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean it like that." Randy responded.

"I think I'll head down there and see if I can talk to her." John stated before leaving Randy and Kinley.

Once John was in the lobby, he spotted Krista sitting in the lounge with a beer in front of her. John grabbed himself a beer and walked over to her. Before sitting down, John looked at Krista and could tell that she had been crying.

"May I join you?" John asked.

"Sure." Krista answered as she took a swig of her beer.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"No. If I were ok, I would be in my room sleeping instead of drowning myself in a beer." Krista answered.

"I saw the argument between you and Jeff. What's going on?" John asked sincerely.

"He's cheating on me with Layla. He moved out of our bedroom months ago and yet he tells me that he still wants a family with me." Krista answered.

"I'm sorry he's doing that to you." John responded.

"Me too." Krista stated before downing the rest of her beer.

"Easy there." John stated as Krista tried to stand up and walk. "I'll help you to your room."

John helped Krista to her room and as they approached her door, she fumbled with the key. John took the key from her and opened the door. Krista stumbled into the room and John followed her and caught her before she tripped over her own two feet. John held Krista in his arms and their eyes locked on each other.

"Make love to me, John." Krista stated.

"What?" John asked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Make love to me." Krista repeated.

John had always found Krista very attractive, but since he knew her she had been with Jeff. Now she was still married to the man and she was asking him to make love to her. John pulled her closer and claimed her lips in a kiss.

John and Krista soon shed what clothes they were wearing and climbed on the bed. John gently and softly kissed down Krista's body, paying special attention to her nipples. As he reached her center, he dipped his tonuge in and out and Krista moaned with extreme pleasure. John then placed two fingers inside her as he continued to suck on her wet center and brought her to her first orgasm.

John then slid up her body and kissed her as passionately as possible while he entered her. John slowly pumped in and out of her but moans begged for him to go faster. John sat on knees and heels as he lifted her bottom up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh God you feel so good inside me!" Krista moaned.

"Baby you feel good all around me." John responded.

"Take me from behind and as hard as you can." Krista stated.

"Anything for you." John responded as they switched positions.

Krista purred as John entered her from behind and started to slam into her. Krista cried out with pleasure each and every time John crashed into her. After about 10 minutes of that, Krista asked to ride him and they switched positions again. As Krista lowered herself onto John's hard member, she moaned with pleasure.

Krista rocked back and forth as John rubbed her clit and squeezed her breasts. It wasn't long before both John and Krista climaxed together. John pulled her close to him as they both came. Krista gently rolled off John and got under the covers.

As their naked bodies touched, John and Krista's breathing returned to normal. John wrapped his arms around her and Krista started to doze off. John was still incredibly turned on by Krista that he wanted more of her. After letting her rest for a while, John started to kiss and suck on her breasts. As he swirled his tongue around her nipples, Krista started to wake up and moan under his touches.

John reached down to play with her center and discovered that she was already wet and ready to go again. John climbed on top of Krista and entered her again. John pulled her legs up and placed them on his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her warm, wet center. After climaxing together again, both John and Krista were exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning as Krista started to wake up, she opened her eyes and were met with John's sparkling blue eyes. Krista just smiled at John. She was fully aware of what they did last night and she didn't regret not one minute of it. In fact she enjoyed every moment that John made love to her.

The next morning came quick for Randy and Kiney as Josh was up and wanting to be held and Randy was up and changed him and placed him between him and Kinley as they all started to fall back asleep Kinley's phone rings and its Matt

"Hello" Kinley stated

"Hi its me I know your in the same hotel as us I would like to see Josh please" Matt stated

"Now? That means you will have him for a few hours while I need to get some things done" Kinley stated

"Thats fine what room are you in?" Matt asked

"423 what time will you be here?" Kinley asked

"30 minutes okay?" Matt asked

"Thats fine see ya then, I will feed him his bottle now" Kinley stated while rolling over to see Josh out like a light against Randy's chest "Never mind you will feed him he is sleeping again"

"Thats fine just have him ready please" Matt snapped and hung up

"Ugh that man pisses me off..." Kinley groaned and started to get the dipaer bag ready

"What sweetie?" Randy asked as he placed a kiss to Josh's forehead and smiled up at Kinley

"Matt wants to see Josh appeartently he is in the same hotel and wants to see him which is fine I want some girl time with Krista and since John flew in I was thinking about having those two drive together and all I would like to talk to you about some things" Kinley stated

"Oh whats up hon?" Randy asked as someone knocked on the door Kinley walked to see who it was and it was Jeff and Matt and walked back to grab the diaper bag and asked Randy to get the door

Randy got up from the couch and walked to open the door not thinking to throw a shirt on but Josh was crashed out against his chest and when he opened the door it was a very pissed off Matt.

"Why in the hell do you have my son?" Matt asked as he pushed into the room

"Come on in don't mind the man holding a baby who is sleeping" Randy sneered

"Play nice both of you or Josh wont be going anywhere" Kinley stated and glared at her soon to be ex husband

"Why are you going for full custody of Joshua?" Matt asked

"Well your the jackass who is denying your own son not me" Kinley told him and sat down

"Randy can I take my nephew so you can put a shirt on I would like to see less of you" Jeff asked

"Sure here you go man" Randy stated and handed Jeff the sleeping baby then slipped on the shirt that was by the bed

"Are you sleeping with Orton?" Matt asked

"Are you still sleeping with Hailey?" Kinley fired back "It doesn't matter who I am sleeping with, I haven't cheated on you"

"Jeff how about you and I take Josh out he doesn't need to be around this?" Randy asked "K hon diaper bag"

Kinley handed Randy the diaper bag and the two of them walked out as Matt was just glaring at Kinley. Matt couldnt' believe that Kinley asked him that and said what she did to him Randy who just pulled on his shoes was sitting on the bed when Matt raised his hand to slap Kinley but Jeff grabbed his hand and pulled Matt out the door "Kinley sorry when does Josh need to eat again?"

"Now" Kinley stated

Once the door shut Kinley sat down on the bed and Randy pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. "Hon its okay why don't you call Krista and have some girltime I am meeting Johnny down to work out unless the two of you want to join us"

"I think some girltime would be better right now Randy you can work me out later" Kinley told him with a smirk on her face

"You and your sickmind" Randy stated with a laugh

"You started it with you being shirtless Randal" Kinley stated

"Oh did I now. May I remind who slept naked next to me after making love to me last night and the night before" Randy stated and pulled Kinley to him

"Fine you win, work me out now" Kinley stated

"Oh really you wanna go there it will be a long ass and hard workout" Randy stated with a smirk on his face Randy wasted no time in pulling Kinley's shirt over his head as he pulled his own off and pulled down his shorts then went for Kinley's and she screamed and started to run but he claimed her first and threw her on the bed and snaked them down and preceed to make love to her right then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You Think He Has It All

After making love Randy and Kinley were laying there in each others arms and under the covers as Randy pulled them up around them.

"You still going to work out?" Kinley asked

"After that workout I don't think so, we can do a workout later baby, what are you thinking honey?" Randy asked

"Randy this may seem strange after making love again but what are we? I know we dated and stayed friends lovers and but now are we going to try again?" Kinley asked

"Kinley look at me please" Randy stated and waited to go on till Kinley was facing him "I love you, I never stopped, we are soulmates, I will do anything for you and that little boy stay with me and me only, yes I know you are going through a divorce and I will wait"

"Your right Randy, I realized it a few months ago when I started to realize that something was going on with Matt and I, we have always been soulmate, and yes I will stay with you and only you" Kinley stated while she laid back down on the bed next to Randy and he wrapped his arms around her and they laid there for awhile long "We had better get cleaned up honey before Matt calls and says he is ready to bring Josh back"

It wasn't long after Randy and Kinley profess their love for each other and getting cleaned up that there was a knock on the door and when Randy opened it was Krista and John.

"Hey man lets go grab these lovely women breakfast" Randy stated and smiled at Kinley and Krista and the guys were out the door

"Wait its too quiet here where is little man?" Krista asked

"Matt and Jeff have him for a bit, whats going on with you and John?" Kiney asked

Krista just blushes and Kinley just giggled "Oh that"

"Yeah that...I can tell, Randy and I just professed our love for each other...and by the way , I hope that Jeff wasn't near you last night as I could hear you" Kinley stated

"You could oh god that would be bad" Krista stated and blushed again

"Very, question and don't shoot me, but I take it you and Jeff are done right?" Kinley asked

"I did a lot of thinking on the way here and yes I am done and just seeing him with Layla made me realize that I am completely done" Krista stated and smiled at Kinley "I am happy that you and Randy confessed your love for each other"

It wasn't long and the guys were back up in the room with breakfast for the girls. Shortly after the guys got back with food that someone was knocking on the door as well.

Kinley stood up to answer the door and once she opened it there was Matt and Jeff with Josh in his arms "He wont stop crying, I have tried everything. Bouning, rocking, and he wont stop even his paci"

"Okay did you feed him and burp him?" Kinley asked while she took Josh and Randy stood to go and take Josh from Kinley

"He wont let go of the burp but yes he only ate 3 onces" Matt stated and watched as Randy took Josh from Kinley and it wasn't a minute later that Josh calmed down and burped.

"I see how it is, Orton can get my son to do just about anything" Matt sneered

Kinley had enough and stepped into the hall and didn' close the door behind her so she could get back into her room. "You know Matt, maybe if you tried with Josh it would be different, he doesn't know you that well, who kept getting up with him everynight and rocked him to sleep comforted him and just held him when he was fussy? Not you. Now you are denying that he is even yours. You know better, I never cheated on you not once and you turn your back on your vows and cheat on us your family, so it doesn't surprise me at all that Randy can get him to burp and just comfort him next time try harder Matt"

Kinley stepped back into the room and then into the bathroom, Randy handed the baby to Krista and walked into the bathroom and pulled Kinley into his arms and held her."Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes please"

"Okay you stay up here with Josh while John and I load the cars hon" Randy told her and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement

Out in the room

"Krista do you think that we can ride together to St Louis?" John asked

"Thats fine but to warn you now I am going to give Kinley a long break and take Josh with me is that okay with you?" Krista asked

"Thats fine, I can drive if you want me too that way you are free to take care of Josh if he cries is that cool?" John asked

"Thats fine let me talk to Kinley and all" Krista told him

Randy walked out of the bathroom and asked John to help him load the cars and they would head out this gave Krista the time to talk to Kinley who was now holding Josh. Once the guys walk out Krista looked at Kinley who was all smiles with Josh in her arms and feeding him the rest of his bottle "Kinley I want to give you a nice break honey, how about John and I drive together and take Josh so you can relax honey"

"Thats sweet of you and thanks honey" Kinley stated and hugged Krista and went to burp Josh who burped right away

Soon they were now all on the road. Kinley didn't last long into the drive as she was now out like a light as Randy drove. Krista was sleeping as well since Josh was sound alseep while John drove.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You Think He Has it All

The drive to St Louis was pretty easy and once they arrived at Kinley's house her mom was still there and once Kinley walked in she saw that her mom had cleaned the entire house.

"Mom thanks for cleaning you didn't have to" Kinley stated

"I know honey but I wanted to, where is Josh, hi everyone" Cathy said

"In my arms Cathy" Randy said as he walked into the kitchen

"Let me take him please then sit down and unload the car later" Cathy stated and all four sat down. Cathy could tell that both Kinley and Krista looked worn out and John and Randy looked tired as well. "Kinley your dad and I would like to keep Josh for the weekend is that okay?"

"Mom thats fine but you don't have to." Kinley stated

"There will be no protesting on this we want to, he is our only grandchild and all. Can we talk in private please for a minute?" Cathy asked

"Sure mom, Randy hon would you and John unload the trucks please?" Kinley asked

"Sure sweetie" Randy stated and he and John stood to go outside

As Kinley followed her mom back to the kitchen she smiled at her mom weakly and sat down at the island

"Explain why you and Krista are here and where Matt is" Cathy said

"Matt and I are done, I filed for divorce today, Matt has been cheating on me for months before Josh was born and now he is denying his own son claiming he is Randy's because of his eyes which are mine. Randy and I are now dating and Krista and Jeff are done as well" Kinley said

"Why didn't you call me a few days ago honey I would have flown out to help" Cathy stated

"It happened all of a sudden. Please don't be mad" Kinley stated and took Josh from her mom and held him close

"Its okay honey, you and Randy belong together and John and Krista look cute together is everyone staying here?" Cathy asked

"As far as I know mom, please don't tell everyone" Kinley said

"Don't worry now go and get Josh ready so you can unpack, Your dad and I bought Josh a crib and some toys and clothes" Cathy stated

"Thanks mom your a lifesaver" Kinley stated

Kinley got Josh ready to leave with her mom and then helped her mom get the car seat in her car and told her how much formula he was taking and all, then put some toys and his pack in play in her car for her and stood with her back against Randy's chest while she watched her mom leave with Josh.

"Okay I am hungry what do you three want to eat?" Kinley asked

"Pizza how is that?" John asked

"Sounds good with some beer and wine" Krista stated and smiled at John who returned the smiled

Kinley laughed and ordered the pizza while the guys ran to the store to get the beer and wine for the girls and while they were gone Kinley showed Krista what room she and John were in.

"Krista I love this house, and this room is perfect" Krista said

"I love the hosue as well and yes it is there is the bathroom and all, and my room is down the hall and the nursery is across from it along with another bathroom. My office is on the main level and all" Kinley said "We should grab plates the pizza should be here soon and along with the guys"

The girls had the plates out as the guys walked back in with beer and wine when the pizza arrived, John beat everyone to the door and paid for the food and Kinley protested and John told her that it was enough as he finally met a beautiful woman. Kinley decided that she was headed to bed as she was pretty tired and needed some sleep, Randy followed her up and climbed in bed with her which left Krista and John alone downstairs.

"You up for a movie?" Krista asked

"Sure, I know that K has a dvd player upstairs and all why not pick one out and we can watch it in bed." John suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Krista said and they picked out a movie and headed up to their bedroom and one the way up she could hear Kinley on her phone with probably Matt. Krista wanted to knock on the door and make sure everthing was okay but decided to wait for the morning and talk to Kinley alone.

The next morning came pretty early as Kinley was up and fixing breakfast for everyone and Krista could smell the coffee and walked down expecting to find Randy up and working on breakfast but to her surprise it was Kinley. "Hey sweetie why are you up?" Krista asked

"Can't sleep and needed something to do" Kinley stated "Didn't sleep last night well as Matt and I had a bad convo before I went to sleep and then I didn't sleep good"

"Thats not good sweetie what was it about can I ask?" Krista asked

"It was about us and Orton and Josh, he is upset that I am now with Orton" Kinley stated with a smiled on her face "At least I know Randy wont cheat on me unlike Matt"

"Ah, how did he find out you and Randy are together?" Krista asked

"Oh he heard Randy ask what was going on and then that he was getting in the shower and Randy kissed me not realizing who I was on the phone with, but I know he is now open about him and Hailey, I don't blame her at all, I blame Matt, something must have been going on to where he didn't want to be with me" Kinley stated

"True, I feel the same about Jeff and Layla and even though I don't like her or him anymore I just don't want to be with Jeff, John treats me far way better and we have only been near each other during the last two days but he has always been nice to me when we were at PPV's and everything." Krista stated

"How about we spend the day making our new men happy?" Kinley asked

"Well if you plan on doing that then I would make sure Randy stays in bed" Krista stated with a giggle as both guys walk into the kitchen

"Why are you two out of bed?" Randy asked

"Damn it I knew I should have tied you to the bed...ugh Randy I was trying to fix breakfast for everyone but now that everyone is up and I don't feel like cooking anymore lets just get dressed and head out for breakfast" Kinley stated as Randy pulled Kinley into his arms

"Sounds good meet the two of you back down here in lets say 45 minutes" Randy said and lifted Kinley in his arms and carried her back up to the bedroom and dropped her on her feet and pulled her in for a kiss "You taste good"

"I'm sure I do care to find out how good I taste?"

"Tempting but that will have to wait till later babe" Randy stated and threw his shirt on and then his jeans and slipped his shoes on "I want to take my girl out for breakfast then we need to go shopping for food as John and I are fixing supper for you two ladies"

It wasn't long and the four were now heading out to breakfast and decided that Ihop sounded really good to the girls and thats where they headed for breakfast.

After a very entertaining breakfast they finally were now getting food for the house and other things at Wal Mart and then headed home while the guys unloaded the car.

Kinley was dealing with a phone call from Jeff saying that Matt was pretty upset that she had served him divorce papers and he wasn't going to sign. Kinley could see right through it and told Jeff to put Matt on the phone and she talked to him saying that she would still press through the divorce without him signing the papers that they would just have to go to court and she was pretty sure that Matt didn't want to go to court and all.

Kinley was right about that Matt said he would sign the papers and then go to the local hospital and have blood drawn so they could do the DNA testing and get it out of the way. Kinley was smart and had Josh's cord blood banked when he was born and called the clinic where it was being stored and told them was was going on and they agreed to pull a sample and Randy agreed to have blood drawn and was doing that on Monday then in three or four weeks they would know the results.

Three weeks had passed when Kinley got a phone call from the lab and Matt was indeed the father of Josh. Kinley picked up the phone knowing that she needed to tell Matt

"Hello" he answered

"Matt its Kinley do you have a moment to talk?" Kinley asked

"Yes I do. How is Josh?" Matt asked

"Good sleeping against John at the moment I just got a call from the lab and so you know Josh is yours as I knew he was" Kinley told him

"Good to know, I signed the papers can we sit down in the next two weeks and work out a parenting plan, I am more than willing to come to St Louis to do that" Matt told her

"Actually we have to come to Raliegh in five weeks I was hoping you would keep Josh while we are there we are there for a show then two house shows" Kinley said

"I can do that, do you want to bring him the week before so I can have him and then you and Randy can have some free time" Matt stated

"We can do that as well. I will see you in five weeks then but if you want to have him for a weekend you can do that as along as you stay in St Louis" Kinley stated

"Well I am headed there anyways for a few shows then have the weekend off so I will call you when I arrive in town how is that. I am thinking about moving to St Louis anyways" Matt stated

"Okay see ya in a few days call when you arrive" Kinley told him and they hung up. Randy was standing right next to Kinley and pulled him into his arms and held her.

"Randy he is thinking about moving to St Louis to be near Josh not that I blame him but I don't know" Kinley said and laid her head against his chest

"You know babe I was going to bring this up later, but how about you and Josh move into my house and John lives next door, then you can offer the house to Matt if he wants to buy it from you" Randy stated

"You want me to move in with you baby?" Kinley asked

"Yes hon I do, we are a family, even though Josh has Hardy for a last name I still think of him as my son" Randy told her "I was going to wait but Kinley I love you with everything I have in me and more, I love Josh as mine own, will you please marry me?"

"Yes Randy I will marry you" Kinley stated as Randy slipped a beautiful ring onto Kinley's finger.

4 Weeks Later

Kinley hadn't been feeling good and was headed to the doctor and Randy was able to go with her. Krista stayed at the house with Josh while John was due to arrive at any minute. When the doorbell rang Krista who had Josh in her arms went to answer the door and when she did she was shocked to see who was at the door with John it was Ric Flair.

"Hey sweetie" John stated and kissed Krista quickly on the lips and pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead and told Ric to come in "Krista hon you know Ric don't you?"

"Yes I do its good to see you again Ric its been awhile" Krista stated

"Yes it has been and who is this little guy?" Ric asked

"Josh Hardy, Kinley and Matt's son" John stated "Ric is just passing through. Are Kinley and Randy not back yet?"

"Nope she called about 45 minutes ago saying she had to have some test ran thats all I know" Krista said "I need to go and lay him down my arms are tired from holding him be right back John"

Doctor's Office

Kinley was nervous to know end, her body wsa completely worn out and she felt blah, Randy felt bad because there wasn't much he could do for her but hold and be there for her. Kinley's doctor wanted to run some blood work and told Kinley to stay put and it wouldn't be long. Randy was now standing infront of Kinley rubbing his hands up and down her back. Finally after what seemed like hours to both Randy and Kinley there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry its taken so long but I know why your run down and not feeling good Kinley, its because your pregnant" Dr Gaumer stated

"Pregnant?" Kinley asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes hon I ran it twice. Are you still breastfeeding Josh?" Dr Gaumer asked

"No, not for 8 weeks now. How far into the pregnancy do you think I am?" Kinley asked

"Between 6 and 8 weeks I would like to do a sono, let me go and make sure the tech is ready for you guys then I will take you there" Dr Gaumer stated and was out the door

"Kinley look at me babe" Randy stated

Kinley looked at Randy and noticed that he had a smile on his face and it was calm and relaxed "What Randy?"

"Baby we are having a baby" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I know hon, I'm happy its with you just letting the news sink in a bit, and I am glad its not with Matt, not that I regret Josh because I don't just happy we are going to be busy" Kinley stated

"That we are. After this sono I still need to have my blood drawn for work." Randy stated "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too Randal and yes after this and then home so I can relax" Kinley stated

It wasn't long and as the sono was being done Randy held Kinley's hand and she was 7 weeks and 3 day pregnant due right around September 22, 2011.

Kinley made another appointment for four weeks and they headed to Walgreens to drop off her scripts and then headed home hoping to relax a bit.

Randy pulled into the drive and noticed that John was back at the house and since Randy was given the week off due to his shoulder bothering him and also for the doctor's appointment so he could go with Kinley. As Randy parked her truck in the garage he walked around to help Kinley out and shut the door behind her and pulled her to him as they stood in the garage wrapped up in each other's arms they were both happy that they were expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You Think He Has it All

After arriving in St Louis Krista knew what needed to be done and she filed for divorce from Jeff, she was no longer in love with him and after seeing Layla on his arm she knew what she had to do. After meeting with a lawyer with John by her side she signed the papers and had then sent not only to Jeff's in Cameron but also to the arena to Teddy Long so she knew that Jeff would get the papers.

Two weeks later after Kinley found out she was pregnant Jeff called Krista to tell her that he wanted to talk to her in person at the arena and Krista knew nothing good was going to happen at the arena and she asked John to go with her.

"John please go with me. I don't want to face him alone." Krista begged.

"Alright, but you still have to talk to him and tell him everything." John responded.

"I will. Thank you." Krista stated.

John and Krista headed over to the arena where Jeff was getting ready to train. John had stopped to sign autographs for some fans while Krista headed in to find Jeff's dressing room. Once she found it, she knocked on the door. Layla answered the door and had look of "haha I stole your husband" on her face.

"Can I help you?" Layla asked Krista.

"Where is Jeff?" Krista asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Layla answered.

"I am his wife." Krista answered. "Where is Jeff?"

"He's in here." Layla stated.

"Good. Now you can leave us alone." Krista responded.

"Krista, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "Layla, I'll catch up to you later."

"Fine." Layla responded as she stormed off. "By the way, Krista, you really shouldn't wear clothes that show off how chubby you are."

"I need to talk to you." Krista answered.

"Well then talk." Jeff stated.

"Fine. I want a divorce! I am am done putting up with the way you treat me and your cheating and everything." Krista responded.

"I don't want a divorce." Jeff stated..

"I know who you are sleeping with, stop denying it." Krista responded.

"And I don't think it's fair to me to have to be married to you while you screw someone else. Don't you think I have a right to my own life since you obviously don't love or care about me?"

"I thought you were happy living that way. I won't sign the divorce papers When did you gain all that weight anyways?" Jeff answered.

"I am leaving you for once and for all. I am not going to be cheated on, lied to and I am sick of you lying to me." Krista responded.

"Good luck and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Jeff stated.

"Jerk!" Krista snapped before slapping him across his face and storming out the door.

Krista walked out the door and right in to John's arms as they went around her she cried with relief as she was going to be free from Jeff for once and for all. John suggested they go home to figure out supper and Krista agreed she was getting hungry and as they were on their way to the car Krista heard her name being called and it was Jeff.

"Krista Hardy wait up" Jeff yelled again

"What Jeff?" Krista asked

"I dont' want to sign the papers, its not right, I love you even though you say I don't, you don't know what I feel towards you" Jeff stated

"If you say you love me then show me, but I am not going to wait on that to happen, just sign the damn papers and you can still sleep with Layla" Krista told him

"I shouldn't have to show you. You have all that you could ever want, a husband who doesn't care what you do, how much money you spend and you basically have the house to yourself most of the time" Jeff told her

"Jeff I want more than that, you should care what I do, if I spend a lot of money and I don't want the house to myself. Just sign the damn papers" Krista told him

"If I sign the papers you aren't getting a dime of my money you know that right you did sign the prenup" Jeff told her

"I know I signed the prenup, I don't want your money I have my own thank you" Krista told him "Jeff we both know that you don't love me, you love your freedom and what you have when you are away from home. I am moving to St Louis and thats the end of it. You don't want to end up in court where a judge could make you pay me monthly support for the two of us being married four years"

"Are you sleeping with John?" Jeff questioned

"Why do you care? You're with Layla." Krista answerd. "But to answer your question, yes I am with John."

"You want the divorce you got it." Jeff stated while signing the papers in front of her "But don't come crying to me when he cheats on you which he will"

Jeff signed the papers and threw them at her and walked back into the arena. John held Krista while she cried again and then helped her into the truck. "Krista hon look at me"

Once Krista as looking at John she smiled "What is it John?"

"Move in with me please. I love you and have for a while and don't want to miss being away from you any longer than I want to" John stated "So you know Jeff is wrong I will never cheat on you"

"I would love to move in with you John but I don't want to be away from Kinley and Josh. I love the both of them. And I don't want to be away from you either" Krista told him

"I have a house here in St Louis next to Orton anyways" John told her "Lets go eat honey"

"Sounds good I didn't know you had a house next to Randy thats perfect Randy asked Kinley to move in with him today. I just remembered that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow come with me please" Krista asked

"Sure hon what time is it?" John asked

"2pm, then we can head to Cameron so I can get my things which isn't much I have a few things that I want" Krista stated and smiled at John as they headed towards The Outback to eat lunch.

That night was great every one was talking and just enjoying the night as the guys cooked out and the girls didn't have to do anything but eat what the guys fixed. Krista started not feeling good and told everyone good night. John kissed Krista on her forehead and told her he would be up soon. Randy and Kinley who was pretty worn out herself decided to head home and get some sleep as well. On the way to his house Kinley's phone rang.

"Hello" Kinley answered

"Kinley its Hailey, we can't get Josh to settle down can you please come by the hotel and help us out?" Hailey asked

"Sure what hotel and what room Randy and I will be there soon" Kinley stated

"Hyatt and room 405 see you soon thanks" Hailey stated

"Randy we need to head to the Hyatt Josh won't settle down Matt is asking for help" Kinley stated "What ever you don't leave me"

"I wont leave you hon, how are you feeling?" Randy asked as they got into Randy's hummer and drove to the hotel

"Worn out. I hope nothing is wrong with Josh" Kinley stated

"Me too hon after this we should head home and rest as we are flying out to Oklahoma City on Monday morning" Randy said

As they pulled into the parking lot and finally made it to the forth floor and once they stepped out of the elevator Kinley and Randy could both hear Josh's cries and once Matt let them in Kinley could tell that Matt was near tears. "Whats wrong?"

"He wont let go of the burp, we have rocked, bounced, and swayed nothing" Matt stated and handed Kinley Josh to try. "I need something cold to drink , Hailey do you want anything you too Kinley?"

"Diet Dr Pepper Matt thanks" Hailey and Kinley both stated

"Why don't I come with you and help" Randy stated and smiled at Kinley knowing she would be okay "If you can't get him to settle down when we get back I will try hon"

"Okay thanks Randy" Kinley stated and watched as Matt and Randy headed out to get the drinks.

Kinley put Josh up on her shoulder and started patting his back "Hailey how many ounces has Josh had?"

"Only two he still has two more to go" Hailey stated "While the guys are gone, I want to say that I am sorry for what all has happened Kinley."

"I can understand that Hailey, I don't blame you, I want you to know that now" Kinley stated and kept patting Josh's back and he finally let out a small burp and she shifted him to her arms and got the bottle to feed him again "I don't think he was happy about not being able to finish his bottle he gets like this sometimes"

"Oh. Thanks, you can't help who you fall in love with can you?" Hailey asked

"No you can't Hailey." Kinley stated and smiled down at Josh who was still eating

Once the guys were back Randy burpped Josh again and he and Kinley headed out of the room Matt thanked both of them and once they were out of the room Randy laced his fingers in with Kinley's and they headed home.

The next day came quick for Krista and John. Krista woke up still not feeling good and stood up to get cleaned up and ran for the bathroom and got sick right away. After cleaning up her face and teeth, Krista climbed into the shower and got cleaned up. Once she was done she walked out and smiled at John who was still sleeping away.

Krista wanted nothing to do but crawl back in bed with John and sleep some more but she was also hungry after heading down to the kitchen she noticed nothing was in the house and giggled as she headed back up to wake John up.

"Wake up John" Krista stated as she sat down on his side of the bed

"Not moving Krista too comfy" John told her

"Well, if you dont' want to move then I guess I will have to go and find food on my own you have nothing here baby then go to my appointment by myself." Krista told him

"Fine I am getting up be out soon love you sweetie" John said

"Love you too John go get cleaned up I will be downstairs" Krista told him

Krista headed down checked her email and laughed when she got one from one of her good friends back in Cameron who had sent her a picture of Jeff with Layla and she just deleted it and smiled at John once he walked downstairs. "You ready to go?" Krista asked

"Yes I am. How are you feeling?" John asked as they walked out to the garage

"Worn out and tired and still sick to my stomach so I might only have some tea and french toast for breakfast or eggs depeneding on how I feel" Krista stated "How about we call and see if Kinley and Randy want to join us or we can do supper with them"

"How about supper and we just spend the day just us" John stated and smiled at Krista

As the two went out to eat to eat breakfast Krista didn't eat much as she still wasn't feeling good and eating only toast and some eggs it wasn't long and they were now walking hand and hand out to John's truck and both thought it was good idea to go on a walk before Krista's doctor's appointment.

It was finally time for Krista's doctor's appointment and John helped Krista out and together they walked in hand in hand. "John I can't believe that Kinley is 15 weeks pregnant can you?" Krista stated

"I can't either, but I can see the look on Randy's face that he is more in love with Kinley as each day passes, as much as I am in love with you Krista" John told her

As a nurse called Krista back and soon her vitals were taken and she noticed that she had gained five pounds and thought it was strange but didn't think any thing about it. After answering a few questions she was told that her doctor would be in shortly.

"John so you know I am about four or five weeks late in my monthly I just realzied it" Krista stated

"Oh, we haven't been all that careful hon, and it was about 14 weeks ago when we started sleeping with each other honey. Please don't get mad when is the last time you slept with Jeff?" John asked as he stood in front of Krista and pulled her into his arms and held her.

"About 6 months we haven't slept in the same room either for that long if not longer so if I am pregnant its yours I want you to know that now" Krista stated

"I never doubted honey" John stated

It wasn't long and Dr Gaumer was in to see what was going on with Krista and sure enough Krista was pregnant after having a sono done she was indeed 14 weeks pregnant with John's baby. Krista's due date Sept 26, 2011. Just a week after Kinley was due with her baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I noticed that in Chapter 6 I saw that it was two weeks later after Kinley found out she was pregnant but it was a few weeks later...sorry...Please enjoy the rest of the story!**

Chapter 7

You Think He Has it All

That afternoon after Krista found out she was pregnant, she called her family they were happy to know that Krista was away from Jeff and happy about the baby that was on the way. John had called his family and told them the good news and they were happy as well and couldnt' wait to meet Krista when they came to town next which was in about three weeks when Raw was going to be in Boston.

"Krista hon would you like to tell Randy and Kinley and have them over for supper and tell them" John said while he sat down next to Krista on the bed where she was sitting up against the headboard

"Thats fine honey, lay here with me please just hold me John" Krista stated

John laid down beside his girlfriend who was now 14 weeks pregnant who he was even more in love with and wanted to make her his wife. John noticed that Krista was sleeping soundly and quietly got out of bed and headed down to call Randy to ask them over for dinner. Randy said that was fine and that they were getting ready to call about supper tonight anyways.

Randy's House

"Randy hon will you get that it should be Matt with Josh" Kinley yelled from upstairs where she was getting ready for supper.

"Sure hon" Randy called back and walked to the front door "Hey man come on in I know Kinley wants to talk to you"

"Sure he is sound asleep and has been for nearly 30 minutes now" Matt said "Where is Kinley?"

"Upstairs and getting ready to come down I will go and check to see where she is" Randy stated and headed up the stairs two at a time to see where Kinley was "Hey Matt is here and Josh is sound asleep in his car seat"

"Nice lets head down and I would like to be open about my pregnancy with him so he knows about it" Kinley stated

"Thats fine honey" Randy said he completely agreed

"Hi Matt how did he do last night?" Kinley asked as she took Josh from his car seat

"Good after you got him to burp thanks again. Oh so you know Hailey and I are getting married and we are also 5 months pregnant, Hailey is 19 weeks almost 20 weeks" Matt stated

"Okay, this makes my news much easier to tell you, as you know Randy and I are dating and all, he has asked me to move in with him and I said yes and marry him as well. We are also 14 weeks pregnant" Kinley said as she sat down on the couch and Randy sat down beside her and took Josh from her

Matt had this look of relief on his face, he knew that Hailey was having a little boy and he was beyond happy as they were very much in love and he could tell that Randy loved Kinley and also Josh he hated the fact that Kinley was pregnant by Randy but hey he was the one that cheated on Kinley not the other way around. "Thats awesome"

"Also, I am getting ready to put my other house on the market and sell it so I am fully moved in here before the baby is born, I am willing to sell my house to you, furnished and all the only thing I am taking is the crib and my bedroom stuff and all the TV's thats it" Kinley told him

"Let me think it over, I would like to be closer to Josh no matter what but I need to talk to Hailey about all this as well and see if she is more than willing to move here to St Louis. I will let you know how is that in a few days" Matt said

"Thats fine we leave for Oklahoma City tomorrow" Kinley stated

"Okay I will be in Boston for the next PPV at the same time and I will keep Josh for the weekend for the two of you so you guys have time to relax" Matt stated

"Thanks Matt, also I have a few more things I need to get out of the house I will text you later with what they are and all" Kinley stated

"I better go we need to get to the airport and all see you guys in Boston" Matt said and was out the door

"That went over better than what I thought it would" Randy said and placed a kiss to Kinley's forehead

"Yes it did" Kinley said and laid her head against Randy's shoulder "What time is supper with John and Krista?"

"At 6pm and since its only 2pm why don't you try to go and rest honey we can put Josh in between us" Randy said as he stood up and then helped Kinley up and they headed up and climbed in bed the three of them.

After the both Randy and Kinley and fell asleep with Josh inbetween them the baby who had other plans. Josh decided to wake up and play with Randy's face and nose, Randy who was sleeping peacefully felt the little guy move and smiled down at him and he pressed a kiss to his forehead as he started to drift back asleep which didn't last long as Josh reached up and stuck his little fingers right in Randy's eye "Okay okay Josh I am awake lets go down and let Mommy sleep"

Kinley slept for about three hours before Randy went up to wake her up and make sure she was getting ready for supper even though they were headed next door she was up and changing her clothes when Randy who had Josh in his arms. "Hey sweets how you feeling?" Randy asked as they walked into the bedroom

"Good you two didn't stay long in bed did you?" Kinley asked as she smiled at Randy who had Josh craddled in his arms

"Nope little man here decided that he wanted to wake up and play so we headed down and he loves being on his tummy and holding his head up and man does he have a sweet smile" Randy stated

"That he does hon, how did he wake you up?" Kinley asked as they headed downstairs to put Josh in his stroller

"By sticking his fingers in my eyes" Randy said and pulled Kinley to him and placed his hand on her stomach that was starting to show some

"Do you think that tomorrow we can go shopping honey, my jeans are starting to fit tight, and after I lost my baby weight with Josh which didn't take long I donated them to the pregnancy crisis center in Cameron" Kinley said

"Thats fine baby, I would love to take you shopping why dont' you see if John and Krista would like to join us in shopping" Randy stated as walked over to John's house.

Randy pressed the doorbell and Krista opened it a few minutes later and hugged both Randy and Kinley then took her nephew out of his stroller and held him close. "Come on in you two how did Josh do last night after you headed there to comfort him?"

"Good settled down and slept from what Matt told me, how are you sweetie you look tired" Kinley said but was really asking a question to her still sister in law

"Drained we were going to wait till supper but we found out that we are fourteen weeks pregnant, John and I are having a baby and due September 26, 2011 we are due the week after you" Krista stated

"Thats wonderful honey I am so happy for you and John" Kinley stated and hugged Krista and then hugged John who was now holding Josh in his arms

"Congrats man I am so happy for the both of you" Randy said and hugged Krista and then did his man hug with John.

Supper was great, both Randy and John took care of the dishes and waited on the girls hand and foot, while they were there Randy's mom called to see if she and Bob could take Josh for the weekend and keep him while they were at Raw. Randy told his mom that he would call him back.

"K hon that was mom she and dad would like to take Josh for the weekend and keep him till Tuesday when we fly back in, I told her I would ask you first" Randy said

"Your mom and dad want to keep Josh that long, thats fine by me if they don't mind" Kinley stated "Call them back and you can stay here and Krista if she will help me pack Josh up and take him over to your parents hon"

"Thats fine sweetie then we can chill here and watch movies till you girls get back" Randy said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's cheek and then to Josh's forehead as Kinley picked Josh up and she and Krista headed out to pack a bag for Josh and then take him over to Randy's parents house for the weekend.

As the girls headed out John made sure the girls were gone before he motioned to Randy for him to follow him to the basement "What the fuck man I hate when you are so quiet about everything whats going on?" Randy asked

"I am going to ask Krista to marry me later on tonight before we head to bed" John stated

"Thats awesome man congrats, do you want Kinley and I to clear out because we can neither of us are packed yet" Randy said

"Naw man thats cool, we can chill here then when the girls get back we can watch a movie and then after you guys head out then I will pop the question" John stated and showed Randy the ring he had bought earlier in the day when he was out shopping.

"Thats a beauty she will love it. Hey Kinley would like it if Krista would join her in shopping for new clothes" Randy stated as they headed back up to pop in a movie as they waited for the girls to return.

Over at Randy's House

"I am so glad we are pregnant at the same time honey how are you feeling?" Kinley asked as she and Krista were packing up some clothes for Josh, Kinley made sure that she had enough diapers for Josh and clothes then bottles and wipes packed in the suitcase.

"I am happy too honey, we have wanted this for a while the two of us pregnant, I kinda feel sorry for Randy and John." Krista stated with a laugh

"I totally agree. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow before our flight out to Oklahoma City, I am needing new clothes as nothing fits" Kinley asked

"Sounds like a plan you ready to head out?" Krista asked as she picked up the portable crib and they headed downstairs and loaded Josh in his car seat and headed towards Randy's parents house.

After dropping Josh off to Bob and Elaine and telling them how much formula he was taking and all the information Elaine basically pushed both Kinley and Krista out the door so they could enjoy time with both the boys before Raw on Monday.

As Kinley and Krista arrived back at the house both guys were engrossed in Sports Center and Kinley just laughed as she sat down beside Randy and John pulled Krista to him. "How about this hon?" John asked as he held up a movie and both girls just laughed as he was holding up Mama Mia!

"John are you trying to bore yourself as well as Randy?" Kinley asked as she tried to hold back laughter

"No, I want to show off my fancy singing skills and you cant deny them" John shot back and they all died laughing

"What the two of us can't watch a romantic movie like Mama Mia? I have you know when on the road John and I watch sappy love stories like this all the time don't we Cena?" Randy asked

"You bet your sweet ass we do, but don't let this get to the roster, you know we have a image to uphold" John stated

John got up and popped in Mama Mia! and sat back down and pulled Krista into his arms as they got comfy on their couch Randy was doing the same with Kinley as they got comfy as well. After the movie ended Kinley and Randy headed home to their house and left John and Krista cleaned up and locked up and headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 8

As Randy and Kinley headed home finally walking in the front door, Randy set the alarm and made sure the doors were locked as Kinley headed upstairs to change and get ready for bed.

"Randy what time is our flight out?" Kinley asked as she started to wash her face

"Not till late around 9pm I think why hon whats wrong?" Randy asked as he walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife

"Nothing honey just wondering I couldn't remember. Krista agreed to go shopping she even said that her clothes are starting to fit tighter. Question hon, do you wan to find out what we are having?" Kinley asked

"Only if you do hon, that is totally up to you, I know you hate being surprised so that's fine by me, have you thought what room you want for the baby?" Randy asked as he started to get ready for bed

"Well since Josh is directly across the hall how about the room next to ours is that okay with you?" Kinley asked

"Yes that's fine honey you ready to crash out?" Randy asked while trying to hide a yawn that was about to escape his mouth he was pretty worn out

"Yes hon. I love you Randy" Kinley stated as she climbed into bed and Randy was right behind her

"I love you too sweetie and our baby that is growing inside of you" Randy said as he bent down to kiss Kinley's stomach then pulled Kinley to him and claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss and they both let sleep claim them.

John's House

As John locked the house up and set the alarm he waited till Krista was done in the kitchen she was putting away the last of the dishes from supper and they headed up together. Krista walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed and John pulled down the comforter and blankets and sheets and then walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed and decided that it was the perfect time to pop the question to the woman he was in love with the woman who was carrying his child.

"How are you feeling?" John asked

"Drained but good Kinley asked if we would go shopping tomorrow, I told her it sounded like a plan and my clothes are getting tighter." Krista said and climbed into bed

"That does sound like a plan. Krista hon come here for a minute" John asked

"What is it John?" Krista asked as she got out of bed and John pulled Krista to him and held her close

"I love you with everything I have in me and more, I am thrilled that we are having a baby together, I can't wait till we are holding our son or daughter in our arms, will do you the honor of becoming Mrs John Cena?" John asked and thumbed open the small box he was holding

Krista gasped at the ring and smiled up at John through the tears that were forming in her eyes "Yes John I will marry you, I love you too you are my life and our baby's life you are my soulmate"

John cupped Krista's face and tenderly kissed her on the lips as John moved them back towards the bed she asked him to take her and he did just that as they made love as a newly engaged couple.

The next morning came quick as Randy and John were up and on a run and both girls were now at the shopping mall eating breakfast then going shopping. Kinley knew that the guys were going to be meeting them later.

"Kinley look at this" Krista stated as she showed Kinley her left hand

"That is breathtaking I am so happy for the two of you, are you thinking before baby or after baby?" Kinley asked she was truly pleased that John had asked Krista to marry him she was happy that they were now engaged

"Probably after the baby, what about you and Randy?" Krista asked as they threw the rest of the food away and picked up their drinks and headed down to motherhood to go shopping

"Thinking after the baby probaby who knows Randy and I haven't really talked much about it, would you look at that, the guys are already here" Kinley stated as they walked into the store and smiled at their men.

After shopping and getting many new clothes everyone headed home so they could pack then leave for Oklahoma City where the next few shows were then Kinley along with Krista were headed home to pick Josh up before heading to Boston for the next PPV.

St Louis Airport

A lot fo the stars decided to meet up in St Louis and then fly out together and nearly half of the terminal at the airport was filled with WWE stars, Diva's and half of the creative team as well. And it didn't help that the flight that everyone was on was now at least 2 hours delayed. Kinley and Krista were both worn out as the shopping trip and then getting packed didn't help either. Randy was laying down on the floor with Kinley snuggled into his chest and sound alseep while both John and Krista were sleeping as well.

A few seats from where Randy and Kinley along with John and Krista were sleeping a few of the Diva's off the Raw were talking about the couples.

"I can't believe she left Matt for Randy, I am pretty sure that Josh isn't Matt's son" Nikki said

"I have seen Josh he has Orton's eyes" Brie stated and giggled "I heard that she left Matt for Randy as well"

"Did you know that John broke up the marriage of Jeff and Krista?" Nikki asked her sister

"I heard it was the other way around that Jeff walked in on the two that Krista left Jeff for John" Brie told her

"I think that the two of you don't know what you are talking about" Eve stated as she was sitting next to Nikki and heard what all was being said

"And you do, I hear that Randy got Kinley pregnant and she left Matt before she served him divcorce papers" Brie stated

"You don't know what you are talking about" Nattie stated and sighed

"And you do, I hear that Randy got Kinley pregnant and she left Matt before she served him divcorce papers" Brie stated

"Again you don't know what you are talking about" Nattie stated again

Kinley was starting to wake up some and heard what was being said and she could see that Krista was starting to wake up as well. Kinley tried her hardest to put what was being said out of her mind as she knew what actually happened. Krista looked over at Kinley and could tell that she was upset.

"Jeff didn't want to sign the papers I heard him yell at Krista while she was on John's arm little did she know that Layla has been fucking Jeff behind her back" Brie stated "I heard that John and Krista had been sleeping together for at least a year now"

This pissed both Krista and Kinley off to no end as they knew what the truth was and hated being talked about. Neither Brie or Nikki knew that the girls were awake and hearing everything. Randy and John were both sleeping soundly both Kinley and Krista just look at each other and smile. They wasted no time in attacking both Kinley and Krista stood up and walked right over to Nikki and Brie and before anyone could do anything Kinley just reached out and slapped Nikki hard across the face what she didn't realize that Kinley ring scraped across Nikki's face and scrapped her deeply and she was now bleeding. Both Ted and Cody knew something was about to happen and Cody reached for Kinley first knowing something was about to happen and Ted reached Krista first and both boys were holing the girls back trying to calm them down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ted asked both girls.

"She has no right in talking about us. She just wants to spread rumors about others she knows nothing about." Kinley said while trying to go after Nikki again

"Baby calm down now" Randy stated while wrapping a strong arm around Kinley who was trying her hardest to do more damage to Nikki for what she said

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when they are walking around spreading rumors about us?" Kinley growled

"Yes I do, you too Krista" Randy stated and watched as John got up and wrapped his arms around Krista.

What nobody knew is that Jeff and Matt along with Hailey and Layla were now walking up and saw the whole sence take place. Jeff was pretty livid that some worthless diva's were spreading rumors that weren't true and Matt was upset that it was upseting the girls so much.

"You don't know anything about what really happened. You really should mind your own business when it comes to others around here." Jeff stated

"I may have said things to Kinley that I honestly regret now. But regardless, Josh is my son and I am proud to be his dad. Whether or not Kinley and Randy planned to have a baby is their decision. And as for Krista and Jeff, they were done months before she and John started seeing each other. I knew that Jeff had been cheating on her, but he is the one who needed to tell her. You both have no right in twisting stories you know nothing about." Matt stated

"Kinley shouldn't have slapped me like she did either" Nikki complained who was still holding her face "And I am going to have a scar from that cut as well bitch"

"I don't agree with the violence, but you shouldn't have been talking about her like that." Randy stated. "And you won't have a scar. Go put some neosporin on it crybaby."

"If I was Kinley I would have gone after you too, and I don't blame her. Next time it happens pregnant or not I will not stop Kinley" Ted stated

"Do it again I will let her go you understand?" Randy warned

"And if you don't back off of Krista, I will do the same. Pregnant or not, I won't stop her." John stated

Since both Brie and Nikki were both a little scared of Randy as he was the untouchable around backstage neither of them wanted to be on the bad side of him or Kinley and Krista as they just found out.

Both Kinley and Krista told John and Randy that they were going on a walk and just to cool down from the arguement that just took place. John and Randy wanted to follow but stopped short when they saw Jeff and Matt take off after the girls. Randy knew if Kinley would listen to anyone beside him it would be Matt, John knew the same was with Krista.

"Krista and Kinley wait up" Matt said kinda loudly

"What Matt not right now" Kinley stated she just looked at the ground and placed a hand on her now showing stomach and Krista placed one on hers as well.

"Are the two of you okay?" Jeff asked

"Believe it or not Jeff I am just worn out" Krista stated

"When are you and John due?" Jeff asked

"September 26" Krista stated "And so you know I am am now egnaged to John"

"I figured as much. I am sorry about the twins, we just wanted to make sure the two of you were okay" Jeff said

The four talked for a bit longer before Eve and Nattie tracked the girls down as they were worried about them and told both Randy and John they would track the girls down and make sure they were okay.

"There you two are" Eve stated as she hugged Kinley

"We didn't get far as you can tell the boys tracked us down and we talked for a few. I am just worn out" Krista said

"I can understand that there is a lot going on and your pregnant both of you. Kinley nice slap to the face I wanted to but didn't" Nattie stated and hugged Krista

"Yes a lot is going on but I have to have something to keep me grounded and Randy does that to me, as I know John does the same for Krista" Kinley said

"Okay whats wrong Kinley?" Eve stated

"Nothing I promise" Kinley lied not even noticing that Krista and Nattie had walked back to the gate and Krista was worried that Kinley wasn't feeling good and got Randy who ran to see what was wrong.

"You my dear aren't a good liar whats bothering you honey?" Randy asked as he sat down beside Kinley and pulled her to him

"Just worn out and the baby is starting to move and I didn't sleep much last night" Kinley stated

"I can understand that honey when we get to the hotel we can relax I talked to Steph and she is moving the Bella's to SD and all. You need to relax. John and I have both booked a day at the spa for you two girls" Randy stated and kissed Kinley's forehead "I love you Kinley and I will do anything for you"

"I love you too honey just hold me when we finally arrive at the hotel" Kinley stated

"You never have to ask me that. Now are you calm enough to head to the gate?" Randy asked

"I think so, where is Krista?" Kinley asked

"She was the one who came and got me honey, I was getting worried and sent the girls after the two of you. I know that Matt and Jeff are sorry for what was said. Your also 14 weeks pregnant hon, I just worry" Randy stated "She is with John"

Randy and Kinley walked back down to the others hand in hand and talking about the baby and once Kinley and Randy joined the others. The flight was still delyaed and after finding out how much longer the delay was Randy walked around with John as they went to get both of their pregnant soon to be wives something to eat and while they were gone both Brie and Nikki walked over.

"Can I help you?" Kinley stated while standing up

"Kinley watch it and calm down" Ted said to her while pulling her to him

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. It was wrong of me" Nikki stated

"I am sorry as well" Brie stated

"If I were you I would just stay away both of you, you don't want Kinley or I to go off again it could be leathal" Krista stated

"We are just trying to say sorry for what was said" Nikki stated

"Okay now leave" Krista warned.

Nikki and Brie walked off but were they really sorry for what they did or not? Krista and Kinley both sat back down and Ted started to rub his hand up and down Kinley's back while Cody did the same to Krista. Both boys were pretty close to the girls and always had been.

Their flight was finally in the air both Krista and Kinley were sound asleep within minutes of take off. Randy and John knew the next few weeks were going to be pure hell as SmackDown and Raw were traveling together for the next few weeks leading up to the PPV that was being held in Boston.


	9. Chapter 9

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 9

The next few days were pure heaven for Kinley and Krista. Both John and Randy spoiled the girls to no end. Raw was pretty good the only thing is both Bella's didn't listen to anyone and kept talking about the girls and how mean they were. Everyone knew how lethal Kinley was and Krista could be when they were provoked.

It was now Monday afternoon both Krista and Kinley were walking around the arena just trying to pass time when the heard both Bella's still talking about them.

"I want to get my hands on her Brie after what she did to me" Nikki stated

"I don't blame you but you go after Kinley that would be the right thing to do but wait till she is alone and not with anyone else I don't think she is faithful to Orton lets just see what we can do about that" Brie said

"Unfaithful my ass, I am very faithful to Randy you have anything else you want to talk about there Nikki?" Kinley asked

"Oh shit"

"Oh shit is right" Krista stated knowing that Kinley was about to go off again "I think that the two of you should leave now before K here and I take you both out, that would be a crying shame"

"You know Kinley I think you should just turn around and leave your not welcome here you too Krista. Just because you married into the company doesn't mean jackshit" Brie stated

"Married into the company my ass, I was born into it" Kinley stated

"Girls is there a problem?" Stephanie McMahon asked as she walked up beside both Krista and Kinley

"Not from us Steph try those to worthless pieces of shit" Nikki stated

"Worthless piecies of shit, thats a new one isn't it Krista?" Kinley asked

"Yes it is" Krista said

"Nikki and Brie my office now" Vince boomed from behind them "Hi Kinley and Krista how are my two favorite nieces?"

"Were good Uncle Vince" Krista stated and both she and Kinley smiled at the Bella's

"We were born into this company and no one will take us out of it got it girls?" Kinley asked

Neither Bella twin answered Kinley or Krista and followed Vince to his office. Stephanie was trying not to laugh as it was just too priceless to see the looks of the twins when her dad asked how his two nieces were doing.

"Dad shouldn't have let the cat out of the bag but oh well" Stephanie stated

"Its his fault, I know that we belong here they have no talent Steph" Kinley stated

"Some come on give them some type of credit" Stephanie said

"Nope not going to happen, they don't want to see me after I have this baby which is driving me nuts" Krista stated

"I can understand that same here, I should probably go and find Randy and try to rest for a bit you coming Krista?" Kinley asked

"Sure sweetie. Steph come find us during the show we need to talk when you can." Krista said

"Sure things girls love you both" Stephanie stated

"We love you too" Kinley said and gave her a quick hug then Krista hugged her cousin

As the Bella's were in Vince's office both Randy and John were trying not to laugh their asses off as they found it pretty funny that both the girls didn't realize who they were messing with. You don't piss of a McMahon or anyone related to him and get away with it. Randy has found that out few times.

Kinley finally tracked Randy down as Krista finally found John and they headed to their dressing room. "K hon come here" Randy said and pulled Kinley to him

"What honey?" Kinley asked as she leaned into Randy who was leaning up against the wall and pulled Kinley to his chest and held her "You in trouble?"

"Nope but I might be after this" Randy said and cupped Kinley's face and brought it to his as he kissed her tenderly on the lips as the kiss deepened both moaned into the kiss and not noticing anyone else around them they were pretty deep into themselves and making the world disappear around them as they kissed.

"Do I run a brothel around here?" Vince asked slight amused as he saw Randy and Kinley deep into a kiss

"Only for me Uncle Vince" Kinley stated with a smirk on her face

"You do that way too well Kinley, you look too much like Orton here" Vince stated and hugged Kinley tight as he looked at Randy "Don't mess up man or you will deal with me personally"

"Don't worry Vince I don't plan on messing up" Randy stated "I love K with everything I have in me and more and that little boy as well as our baby"

"Where is Josh you promised next time I was on Raw you would have him" Vince stated and looked at Kinley

"Opps he is with Randy's parents while we are here" Kinley stated and smiled at her uncle "Don't worry you will see him at the next PPV in Boston he will be there"

"Good now I suggest you go and get ready Randy as you and John are in a match tagging tonight" Vince stated

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly as the Bella steered clear of the Orton's and Cena's not wanting to get into it again with anyone. Once the show was over Randy and John took the girls to the airport as they were flying home to get Josh and picking up Josh and flying back out with him and meeting everyone in Austin, Texas.

St Louis

"Kinley hon there you are you okay?" Elaine asked as she walked into Randy's old room that Josh spent the night in

"I am fine Elaine just a little worn out" Kinley told her soon to be mother in law

"I hear Vince finally let it out that you and Krista are his nieces" Bob said from the doorway

"Yep the look on the twin's faces were priceless" Kinley stated "There you go Josh all changed and ready to go. Thanks so much for watching him. Are you guys coming to Boston?"

"Bob is I am staying home and keeping an eye on both houses for Randy and John" Elaine said

"Okay thanks but we had better head out our flight leaves in a few hours and I want to make sure I have everything for this little one packed. Bob thanks for taking Krista and I to the airport" Kinley stated as she hugged both Bob and Elaine

"Your welcome darling" Bob said then helped Kinley out with Josh and put Josh's things in his truck as he was taking the girls to the airport in a few hours.

Soon they were in the air with Josh who was sound asleep in his mom's arms as Kinley watched Josh sleep she was just amazed how much he had changed her life and Randy's she couldn't wait to do this all over again.

Randy and Kinely were going to find out what they were having in a few weeks after the next PPV which was in Boston and they had plans not to tell anyone but let them all be surprised.

After getting to Boston both Randy and John were waiting on the girls and Josh to show up. Matt was there as well as he couldnt' wait to see Josh for a few minutes before he was in the hotel with Kinley and he was getting him a few days later.

"They just taxied to the gate they will probably be the last ones off" John stated

"I can't wait to hold Josh" Matt stated

"You? I can't wait to hold them both. Hows Hailey?" Randy asked as he tried not to chuckle at Matt

"Good she is flying in tomorrow night. I can't wait to see her" Matt said

"Did you two ever find out what you are having?" John asked

"Yes a boy" Matt said "Are you and K going to find out?

"We plan to unless she changes her mind" Randy said

Soon Krista and Kinley with Josh walked off the plane and Krista was pushing Josh in his stroller as Kinley was pulling his suitcase and portable crib behind her with the diaper bag on her shoulder. Randy took the luggage from Kinley as Matt took Josh from the stroller as they headed down to pick up the car seat for the rental.

Matt soon bid everyone goodnight and asked if he could take Josh for the night which Kinley said that was fine as long as he had Josh back to her around noon as she wanted to spend some time with her son. Matt just nodded his head in agreement as he was picking Hailey up at 2pm from the airport and wanted alone time with her.

The next few weeks passed by quickly as they made the trip from St Louis to Boston for the PPV which happened to be the Royal Rumble. Kinley and Randy flew out the night the PPV as she had a doctor's appointment for the baby the day everyone else was flying out. Both Randy and Kinley were very happy to know that they were having a girl as she was very healthy and everything was okay for her to travel. Krista had gone to the doctor a few days before Kinley did and she and John were both pleased to find out they were having a girl as well.

Boston

At Arena

"Kinley Orton get your ass in here now" Stephanie stated

"Would you keep it down please not everyone knows that yet" Kinley stated as she walked into Stephanie's office at the arena

"Sorry honey but I have some paperwork for you to fill out for Randy as he is a little busy right now" Stephanie stated

"Why do you say he is busy he was talking with John when I left his locker room 40 minutes ago" Kinley stated

"Yeah that was then, look" Stephanie said while pointing to the couch in her office Randy was sound asleep with Josh in his arms.

"When did he show up here?" Kinley asked as she was confused

"About 20 minutes ago. While you were talking to some of the Diva's Randy and Josh came in here as Daddy was to meet them here so he could finally see Josh and well Orton sat down and he fell asleep with Josh on his chest" Stephanie said

Kinley just smiled she knew that Randy had gotten up with Josh last night to let her sleep. Matt was sick and didn't want to get Josh sick with what he had, so Kinley and Randy had him in their hotel room. "I know he was up with Josh a few times since Matt is sick and he didn't want to get Josh sick"

"Oh, and some of the Diva's are now asking me if you really are Dad's niece along with Krista" Stephanie stated as she and Kinley sat down to work on the paperwork for the new baby.

"I should probably sit them down along with Krista and explain who we are shouldn't we?" Kinley asked

"Good idea I will text Krista and ask her to come down and all and we can go to the women's locker room and do that. Randy is sleeping peacefully I don't want to wake him" Stephanie stated

Soon the girls were on their way to the women's locker room to have a sit down with some of the Diva's and it was long over due. Once everyone was gathered in the locker room Stephanie said that Kinley and Krista had something to tell the Diva's and set the record straight as to who they were.

"Okay Kinley spill it you too Krista" Maryse stated

"I know most of you are wondering if we are really Vince's nieces well we are" Krista stated "We changed our last names in high school as we didn't want everyone knowing who we really are. Our dad is Vince's brother and we took our Mom's last name which was Eaton."

"I didn't know Vince had a brother" Eve stated

"He did, Jason died a few years back and they weren't what you would call close" Stephanie stated "I miss my uncle"

"So Kinley why not use McMahon as the last name?" Kelly asked

"Needless to say growing up in the business everyone knew who we were and I for one didn't like it so I took on my mom's maiden name which is Eaton" Krista stated

"I felt the same way, I wanted to make my own name and not get everywhere with the last name to me its family but to everyone else its 'MaMahon is powerful and rich' I didn't want that. Growing up I had everything I could ever want. I if I wanted to make it in this business I would want to do it my way not by my connections" Kinley stated

"Kinley, you Krista and I were born into this business as was Josh and the babies that will be born soon enough" Stephanie stated

"Very true, just like Ted, Cody and I" Randy said from the door with Josh who had woken up and was wanting his mom.

"True again. Here let me take him" Kinley stated and she took Josh from Randy and held him close. "See ya later girls"

Randy and Kinley along with Krista headed to their locker rooms, Krista wanted to find John and rest while Kinley and Randy crashed in his locker room. Kinley feed Josh his bottle and watched him as he ate "Randy do you have any names picked out that you would like to give our daughter?"

"I have a list of names hang on" Randy stated while he grabbed his phone that held the list "Madison, Reagan, Kendall and thats mainly it hon. What about you?"

"Taylor, Elizabeth, Madison and Reagan" Kinley said

"Well we have two names that match. Do you want to do RKO or not?" Randy asked

"I don't know baby, I like both Madison and Reagan how about we pick from a hat and just draw for it" Kinley stated with a laugh

"Well now lets go and find John he always has a hat on him and make John pick how is that" Randy said and pick up Josh who was now asleep and helped Kinley up and the two of them walked to John's locker room.

Randy knocked on John's dressing room door and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead. John opened the door with a not so happy look on his face "What the fuck do you want Orton?"

"You man, and you can't deny you want me too" Randy smirked

"I should hit you for that comment" John said and let both Randy and Kinley into his dressing room

"Hey sweetie whats up?" Krista asked

"We can't decide on a name its between Madison and Regan with Kendall the middle name" Kinley stated "Help we are going to write the two names down and then John I need your hat so we can draw them"

"Do you have do it Hardy style?" Krista asked with a laugh

Both Randy and John looked at Kinley and Krista with a what are you talking about look on their faces. "When going out to eat with the core group you would place your card in hat and then whos card was picked they paid for everything at supper or lunch" Kinley explained

"Ah only the Hardy's would do that" John stated and handed Kinley his hat and Kinley placed the two names in it and held the hat out to Krista who picked a piece of paper and opened it and smiled at Kinley and Randy and the name on the paper was Madison Kendall.

"I love the name we have Rebecca Rose picked out" Krista stated

"Beautiful name" Kinley stated

As the night ended everyone went back to their rooms at the hotel and each one wanted to spend time with their loved ones.

As the weeks passed both Matt and Hailey moved to St Louis so they were closer to Josh and Matt told Kinley that he and Hailey would keep Josh when she was in labor. It wasn't long after moving to St Louis that Hailey went into labor and delievered a healthy little boy who they named Trevor Matthew.

.


	10. Chapter 10

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 10

25 weeks left in pregnancies

Both Kinley and Krista were doing great in their pregnancies, and it was April which also meant the biggest show of them all. WrestleMania. Both Randy and John were up against Batista and Jack Swagger as Swagger and Batista were going after the belts that were currently held by John and Randy.

Since both Bob and Elaine were traveling to see their son complete at WrestleMania as well John Sr and Carol, who were then heading to St Louis so they could be there when the babies were born.

Both Kinley and Krista had dresses made for them as they couldn't find anything they liked or that fit them good. The night of the Hall of Fame Kinley started not to feel good and was laying down in the hotel room before having to get dressed. "Randy I feel like shit" Kinley stated as she was getting dressed it was only a hour before the show was to start "Will you zip me please"

"Sure babe are you feeling up to going? I know the family would understand" Randy said as he zipped Kinley up "You look beautiful"

"Suck up, I feel just completely blah does that make sense?" Kinley asked as she leaned into Randy who placed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close and put a hand on her ever growing stomach

"Not sucking up baby I just know that everyone would understand and you are very beautiful and I would love to take you over right now" Randy said to Kinley

"I would like that too but maybe later when I am feeling better Randy sorry honey" Kinley stated as she sat down on the bed and slipped her shoes on and stood up with Randy's help.

As Randy and Kinley headed out of their room, Josh was being watched at the hotel in Gilbert's room as he offerred to fly out to keep Josh while Kinley and Randy were gone that evening. After getting to the lobby they were met by John and Krista who were sharing a limo with them. As the night went on every one shed tears as the people were inducted into the hall of fame and the speeches that were made as well. After the Hall of Fame was over everyone headed to the after party.

John and Randy were getting drinks for the girls and for themselves and John could tell that Kinley was getting worn down quickly. "Whats wrong with Kinley tonight Randy?"

"She is really worn out. Needless to say we might be headed back to the hotel right now" Randy stated "I'm worried about her"

"I can understand that we have what roughly 24 weeks till the babies come" John said

"Thats about right, thankfully we have the room completely done and ready to go. I know that Kinley is ready for this baby to be born" Randy said as they walked back to their wives.

"Randy don't kill me but I need to lay down" Kinley stated as Randy was rubbing his hand up and down her back

"I wont babe lets head out" Randy stated "John my man see ya in the morning"

"Actually we are headed out as well Krista wants to lay down as well she is pretty worn out" John stated

As the four headed back to the hotel Kinley was thankful to Gilbert who said he would keep Josh over night. Kinley collapsed on the bed after changing out of her dress and Randy took a quick shower and then climbed in bed behind her and held her close.

The next morning came quick for both Randy and John as they had to get a work out in and Kinley and Krista just relaxed at the hotel and ordered room service for breakfast as they waited for the guys to come back up.

"K how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Still drained how about you?" Kinley asked as she walked over to answer the door

"Drained I didn't sleep good last night as John had his hand on the baby all night and she was constantly moving" Krista said

"Randy did too but the baby was quiet for once" Kinley said as she sat down across from Krista at the table in their room.

After eating breakfast the girls just relaxed in Kinley's room till there was a knock on the door and once Kinley answered it she was looking into the face of Josh who was wide awake and playing with Matt who brought him back down. "Thanks Matt how are you feeling?" Kinley asked

"Not good just worn out but he slept through the night" Matt told her

"Thats good but I am sorry your not feeling good. Hows Hailey and the baby?" Kinley asked

"Good, I am flying out in a few hours and heading home" Matt told her

"Thats good see you later we are headed home tomorrow" Kinley stated

"Oh can I by chance get Josh next weekend?" Matt asked

"Let me see what all is going on and then I will let you know how is that?" Kinley asked "When did he eat?"

"Fine by me talk to you later" Matt said and set the diaper bag inside the door and left. "Oh he just had a bottle but no baby food"

"Mommy missed you so much last night" Kinley told her son and Josh smiled up at her "We better get you some oatmeal sweetie"

Kinley went about to get Josh fed and by the time Randy and John returned to the room Josh was a very happy camper after eating oatmeal and having a bath he was in a good mood this morning.

"Hey sweetie hows it going this morning?" Randy asked as he and John walked back in the room "Hi Krista"

"Hey Randy, hey babe" Krista stated and stood up to hug John "Hon I need to go and get cleaned up. Can we by chance go shopping?"

"Thats fine I was going to ask if you wanted to anyways" John stated "Randy Kinley you two up for some shopping?"

"Thats fine I need to go shopping for this little guy who is out growing all of his clothes" Kinley stated "I need some more as well as the ones I have now are getting kinda tight"

"Same here" Krista stated "John we should go so we can get cleaned up meet the two of you back here in lets say 2 hours"

"Thats cool hon" Kinley stated

Randy let Kinley clean up first then cleaned up himself while Kinley got Josh ready and soon they were ready to go just waiting on Krista and John to show up which they did about 45 minutes later and the five headed out to shop. Kinley was just thankful that she had the stroller and that the car seat hooked to it as Josh was now sound asleep.

After a day of shopping they headed back to get ready for the show that night. Kinley was pretty worn out and crashed in Randy's locker room as Elaine wanted to spend time with Josh which let Kinley get some much needed rest.

Krista was in John's locker room sleeping as she was worn out herself from shopping while the guys where in catering going over their matches for the night as the blets were on the line.

As the night went on both Kinley and Krista were now up the one of the skyboxes to watch the matches. When Randy and John's match was up both Kinley and Krista hoped they would keep the belts didn't know who the winners would be by the time the match was over Randy and John came out with the victory.

"Kinley would you be okay if we took Josh home with us?" Elaine asked

"That would be okay Elaine we are flying in on Tuesday and can pick him up then" Kinley stated "I have a doctor's appointment that afternoon"

"Same here, then again I can't wait for this baby to be born." Krista said

"I know how you feel, I am ready for this baby to born as well" Kinley said and smiled at her sister.

The next morning when Kinley and Randy took his parents to the airport along with Josh they watched them take off then headed back to the hotel as Raw was there that night.


	11. Chapter 11

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 11

Tuesday morning came quick as the girls were up early to finish packing for the flights home and decided that since their appointments were in the late afternoon that they all had time to go and eat breakfast at Ihop.

"Kinley what time is your appointment?" Krista asked as they were packing up Kinley and Randy's room while the guys were packing up Krista and John's room

"Not till 4pm and wiht our flight out at 11am we need to drag the boys out for breakfast, is only 7am we have plenty of time"Kinley stated "What time is your appointment?"

"At 4:30 and your right breakfast time and we have all the time in the world since I made sure that John packed last night, and it helps that we don't have Josh with us this time when heading home" Krista stated

"Thats very true or we would never be ready to go" Kinley stated "There Randy and I are all packed for once and on time to leave. Lets go get the guys and head out to eat breakfast"

"Right behind you" Krista stated and giggled

John and Krista's room

"Krista made me pack last night for the most part I am done" John stated

"Yeah Kinley made me pack last night as well. I think that they both have something else in mind though man" Randy stated and laughed at his wife who was carrying his baby "I know what it is though, I heard the two of them talking about breakfast while I was getting changed this morning and its a good idea"

"Yes it is. How about we load up and head out. What time is Kinley's appointment?" John asked as he zipped up the suitcases and checked the room over one last time

"Not till 4pm what time is Krista's?" Randy asked as he picked up the other suitcase and they were about to open the door when Kinley and Krista walked in "Hey sweetie"

"Hey yourself you two done packing?" Kinley asked as Randy pulled her to him

"Yes we are how about we go to Ihop for breakfast?" Randy asked

"Good thinking that sounds good, yes I know you heard me when Krista and I were talking" Kinley stated and giggled

Randy and John loaded the truck up while the girls checked out the guys finally pulled up and helped the girls in the truck and they took off to eat breakfast. After breakfast was over they headed to the airport and waited for their flight to board and take off.

Once their flight was in the air both Kinley and Randy fell asleep pretty quickly and so did John and Krista. After arriving in St Louis Bob was there to pick everyone up and took them back to Randy's house and helped the guys unload his truck and then headed home. Kinley wanted to take a quick shower before her appointment and wanted to rest some before leaving the house again. Everyone was happy that both Randy and John had at least two weeks off before Raw again.

That evening after both girls were done with their apointments Kinley was told that she couldn't travel anymore and Krista was put on pelivc rest and had to say home as well. Both boys decided to order in for supper and Kinley said that Chinese sounded really good Krista agreed with her and Randy and John ordered in and John went to go and pick it up.

After a wonderful supper and a great movie John and Krista headed home to bed as both were pretty tired from traveling and just being plain worn out.

Randy and Kinley's House

"Randy hon, I hate that I can't travel anymore" Kinley stated as they headed up to bed that night

"I can understand that honey, but it will be okay, mom and dad aren't that far from us, Krista is next door and your mom and step dad are around as well honey it will be okay" Randy said "I don't like that you can't travel anymore but thankfully your not on bedrest either way but we can get through this together. I will talk to Vince tomorrow about reducing my travel"

"Okay honey. I love you sweetie. Hold me tonight baby" Kinley stated

"I will always hold you. I love you too Kinley" Randy stated and pulled her close after climbing in bed.

John and Krista's House

"John hon, I hate that I can't travel anymore" Krista stated as they headed up to bed that night "And that I am on bedrest"

"I can understand that honey, but it will be okay, mom and dad aren't that far from us, Kinley is next door and your mom and step dad are around as well honey it will be okay" John said "I don't like that you are on bedrest either but we can get through this together. I will talk to Vince tomorrow about reducing my travel"

"Okay honey. I love you sweetie. Hold me tonight baby" Krista stated

"I will always hold you. I love you too Krista" John stated and pulled her close after climbing in bed.

After a restful night of sleep the guys headed to go and work out while the girls were at Randy and Kinley's watching movies and just talking. Kinely was thankful that she wasn't on bedrest and could at least move around the house and take care of Josh. Krista was thankful that she wasn't limited to just the couch and bed, that she could at least get up and move around but had to take it very easy. That afternoon Kinley's mom called her to see if they could take Josh for the rest of the week to let her rest and after getting Josh ready and packing a bag for him she was already worn out. Once Cathy had left with Josh both Kinley and Krista just crashed out for awhile and both fell asleep while watching TV. The boys came to the house and just smiled when they saw their wives and decided to work on supper that night and just surprise them.

Kinley was starting to wake up some when she smelt some wonderful food cooking after standing up and using the bathroom she smiled at Krista who was still sleeping and walked into the kitchen "I didn't know you two were capable of cooking dinner"

"Ha ha funny sweetie how was your nap?" Randy asked and placed a kiss to his wives forehead and placed a hand on her growing stomach that held their unborn daughter "Where is Josh?"

"Mom wanted him for the weekend and said that she would just take him now. I feel okay still drained and my nap was great" Kinley told him "Whats for supper?"

"Out of the kitchen and no peeking it should be ready in about an hour then we will eat. Tomorrow its supposed to be beautiful out do you mind if I take a bike ride?" Randy asked

"Thats fine sweetie just wear your helmet thats all that I ask and keep your phone on just incase I need you" Kinley stated

"Yes mom" Randy replied

"Funny smartass"

"Something smells good in here whats for supper?" Krista asked asked as she walked into the kitchen

"You can't find out they wont even tell me, but good try" Kinley stated and laughed as Krista pulled a face and smirked at her husband

"You know its not like the guys to cook and not tell us something" Krista stated and walked over to John who pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her and held her close

"I know but you know what something is very fishy here because our boys don't like to cook unless they have too" Krista said

"I know I see whats going on, they had Elaine fix it and brought it over and thought they would pass it off as theirs am I right Randy?" Kinley asked

"Busted, mom wanted to cook and since you two were sleeping peacefully, she called me I went to pick it up and popped it in the oven but will you please fix your mashed taters the way you do and I will pop the garlic bread in and we can eat in the living room tonight and then watch movies as we eat how does that sound?" Randy asked

"Meatloaf? Your mom makes good meatloaf and yes now out of my kitchen and we can get the garlic bread ready" Kinley stated

"Yea! I am going to go up and take a shower quickly John if you want to clean up as well you can use the one in the guestroom if you want or you can run home its up to you" Randy stated and kissed Kinley quickly

"I will head home and all. See you three in about 45 minutes, Do we have anything for desert?" John asked

"John hon we have cookie dough ice cream and all bring that over" Krista told him

"Sure thing hon see ya in a few" John stated and was out the door

"Its a good thing I have stuff here for a Chocolate pudding pie with cool whip" Kinley stated

"That sound good where do you want me to help?" Krista asked

"Make the pie if you would I can do that rest" Kinley said

As the girls worked in the kitchen and had the last minute things done John brought the ice cream over and they were soon sitting down to supper in the living room and watched a movie.


	12. Chapter 12

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 12

The next few weeks passed quickly enough both girls were now in their 35 and 36 weeks in their pregnancies and both still not traveling. Randy was now at home due to an injury and John took himself some time off to be at home and help both Randy and Kinley out but also to be at home with Krista as she was now on complete bed rest.

Once Kinley hit 33 weeks her doctor put her on complete bed rest getting ready to induce at 36 weeks. On the day of the induction she was more than ready to meet the baby. Randy was up before Kinley was which was a big thing as here lately they were both sleeping in and trying to rest and just relax.

Randy just weeks before he was injured finished the baby's room and he helped John get the baby's room ready at his house. Then after his was injured he wasn't in the best of moods. After surgery and starting PT on his left shoulder he was now thankful that he was able to lift more than 15 pounds.

Matt has been very helpful with taking Josh and keeping him while Kinly was in labor and the few few nights after the baby was born. Matt and Hailey were also busy with baby Trevor and keeping Josh. But also enjoying the time with Josh.

7am

St Louis Hospital

Randy and Kinley were now walking the halls at the hospital after Kinley's water had been broken and she was trying her hardest not to grip the life out of Randy's hands but no such luck she was contracting like mad and only dilated to a 4 and 80% effaced.

"Baby they hurt" Kinley stated

"I can see that honey you are gripping the life out of my hands honey" Randy told her while rubbing her back in comfort

It wasn't long after Kinley was walking that her nurse Lily asked for her to go back to her room so the doctor could check her progress. Once Dr Morgan checked Kinley over she was now dilated to at 6 and 90% effaced and decided to get her epidural and once that was in place she was a much more pleasent to be around. Kinley was able to rest and let her body do the work it needed to in order for them to meet their daughter who they had the name Madison Kendall picked out.

While Kinley was resting Randy headed out to the waiting room and talked to his parents and Kinley's also Krista and John who just showed up and Krista wasn't feeling the best and was just sitting down with her legs propped up over John's lap.

"Well we are now dialted to a 6 and 90% effaced and Kinley got her epidural about 20 minutes ago and is now resting and let her body do the work it needs to do." Randy said

"Thats wonderful news sweeties just keep us updated when you can" Cathy and Elaine said at the same time.

"Not a problem, I better get back into Kinley's room once the baby is here you guys can come back we are just keeping it low key" Randy said

"We understand that" Cathy said and shooed Randy away and telling him to go back and be with his wife.

Once Randy was back by Kinley's side it wasn't long and she was starting to feel more and more pressure and told Randy to go and grab her nurse which he did and once the nurse checked Kinley over she was ready to deliver.

"Kinley I have paged Dr Morgan and she will be here in a minute, if you feel the urge to push go ahead" Lily stated

It wasn't long and they were now holding Madison in their arms who was also screaming her head off in the process. "Kinley hon did we ever talk about twins?" Dr Morgan asked

"No why?" Kinley asked

"Because you are crowning again Lily take the baby so Kinley can push please" Dr Morgan said

As Kinley pushed her hardest and 10 minutes later they were now holding a son who was screaming his head off in the process and being cleaned up and Kinley was also now being cleaned up.

"I am sorry we never caught this till now" Dr Morgan said

"Its a wonderful surprise" Kinley stated

"What are you going to name this little guy?" Lily asked

"I don't know can I have a few minutes with Randy and the babies?" Kinley asked

"Sure dear I will be back in about 10 minutes to check on you then Randy when you are ready you can go out and tell your families" Dr Morgan stated "Madison was 6lbs even and 19 inches long and your son is 6lbs 3oz and 19 inches long as well"

"So hon what are we going to name him?" Randy asked

"How about Randal Kendall and call him Kendall" Kinley said

"Perfect, I am so proud of you baby. I love you and our babies" Randy said

"I love you to and thank you" Kinley said before Randy claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss "Why don't you go and bring our families back"

"Okay honey here you go and they are perfect" Randy and placed Madison in Kinley's arms while she was also holding Kendall

Randy walked out to the waiting room and told everyone to follow him and as everyone walked into see Kinley and Madison they were all in shock that Kinley was holding two babies.

"What is this?" Cathy asked

"Twins surprise we are!" Kinley said

"I bet congrats honey what did you name him?" Elaine asked

"Randal Kendall and call him Kendall" Randy said as the babies were passed around and once Krista was holding Madison she felt a strong contraction come on and her water broke

"The babies are beautiful and I would love to stay and talk but my water just broke" Krista said

John helped Krista up and the two walked to the nurses station and Krista was taken to a room next to Kinley and sure enough her water had broken.

The hours slowly passed and Krista's labor was progressing but slowly and once Krista dilated to a 3 she got her epidural in place and was able to let her body do what it needed to do for them to meet their daughter.

16 hours later after Krista's water broke they were now holding Rebecca Rose Cena in their arms and she was screaming her head off. Rebecca was a week early before shew as to be induced. Rebecca weighs 6lbs even and 19 inches long and perfect for being born at 35 weeks.

It was four days later and both girls were dismissed to go home and the babies were healthy to go home as well.

The girls were worn out and very content at home and happy that the babies were home as well.


	13. Chapter 13

You Think He Has it All

Chapter 13

One Year Later

Its been a year since the babies were born and it was now time for the birthday parties. Josh was almost 2 and the twins and Rebecca were turning one.

It was the start of September and both Kinley and Krista had been busy over the last few weeks planning the birthday parties of their babies that were turning one the next day. Neither could believe that their babies were one and Krista couldn't believe that she was due any day now with her and John's son.

"Kinley I swear if this baby decides to come now I will strangle John" Krista stated

"I can understand that, thankfully I am not having anymore" Kinley stated

Kinley had found out shortly after the babies were born that she had cerivcal cancer and she and Randy decided that they were done having kids and she had a hysterectomy so she was here for the kids. Both Randy and Kinley came to the agreement if they wanted to have another baby they would adopt.

Josh was now almost 2 and everywhere and constantly making everyone smile. Both Madison and Rebecca were always going after and trying to play with Josh who didn't want anything do with the girls. Kendall on the other hand he was more friendly towards and they were always playing together.

"I can understand that Kinley but we are done after this baby is born I only want to and so does John" Krsita stated

Once everything was set up for the birthdays parties and everyone had started to arrive and Randy and John were out picking up the cakes and would be back soon. All the kids were sleeping and it was almost time the party to start.

"Kinley I am sure this is a good idea honey?" Randy said while he was getting Kendall dressed as he had woken up and Randy was getting him ready

"Why is that Randy?" Kinley asked

"I just do honey. How is Krista doing?" Randy asked

"Randy you know no matter what I will always support you. If you want to take time away from the ring just say so to Uncle Vince he will understand this is your decision" Kinley said as she was now getting Madison ready for the party.

"Okay hon" Randy said "You ready to head down?" Randy asked

"Sure"

As they headed down Krista was coming down as well with Rebecca in her arms and the three of them along with the now birthday babies and the party got underway. When it was time to sing Happy Birthday to the babies they all clapped and laughed and then smashed the cake in their faces and both Randy's mom and Kinley's mom got everything on camera and in pictures.

It was two days later when Krista when into labor when she delivered a healthy little boy who they named Michael Johnathan Cena and he was healthy and screaming his head off in the process.

Looks like everyone had everything they wanted and more. Matt and Hailey and Trevor and Randy and Kinley with the twins and Josh then Krista and John with Rebecca and now Michael.


End file.
